Dans l'obscurité de la nuit
by chocobi6
Summary: Isaac marche dans la rue, sans savoir où aller. Jusqu'au moment où d'étranges flashs lui apparaissent... Il voit des choses se passer avant qu'elles ne se passent, comment est-ce possible?
1. Prologue - Mystères

**Dans l'obscurité de la nuit  
**

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. (quel malheur !)

**Rating:** T

**Avertissement:** Aucun pour le moment je pense

**Pairing:** Pas de prévu pour le moment.

Note de l'auteur:_ Nouvelle fanfiction ; j'espère que ce prologue vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :)  
_

* * *

Isaac marchait dans la rue, les mains dans les poches. Il avançait sans but précis, sans idée délimitée, sans objectif, sans lieu à atteindre. Il faisait passer le temps en se promenant longeant les immeubles et les boutiques fermées à cause de l'heure tardive observant le ciel obscur de temps à autre. Le jeune lycanthrope croisait peu de personnes, la plupart des habitants de Beacon Hills étaient enfermés chez eux, craignant d'être sauvagement attaqués par ils ne savaient quoi comme un bon paquet de gens. Isaac savait pourquoi des personnes s'étaient faites tuées, il savait par quoi, ou par qui dans certains cas, il le savait mais il ne disait rien, personne ne disait rien. C'était un sujet devenu tabou. Et ils étaient peu à savoir ce qu'il se passait vraiment, vraiment peu. Mais dans le cas présent, il s'en fichait et il se contentait juste de marcher.

Au bout d'un moment, il commença à se sentir fatigué d'un seul coup, sans raisons. Et puis il fut subitement pris d'un terrible mal de tête, insoutenable. Il tomba à genoux en tenant son crâne entre ses mains et il s'empêcha de hurler. Tout allait bien une minute plus tôt, et maintenant il souffrait le martyre sans en connaître la cause. D'un seul coup, sa vue se brouilla et il fut déconnecté du monde. Il vit des images se former devant ses yeux, une femme qui marchait dans une ruelle sombre, un homme à la démarche bizarre qui l'accoste, qui l'agresse, la tire pour l'amener avec lui... Le noir complet. Il se releva d'un mouvement brusque, prenant une bouffée d'air comme si il en manquait.

Isaac regarda autour de lui, il ne vit personne. Il avança, continuant son chemin mais étant comme guidé par une force surnaturelle. Son cerveau lui ordonna de courir, de se dépêcher. Ce qu'il fit. Il courait, il courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, sans savoir pourquoi. Il déboula dans une rue, tourna à droite, puis à gauche, longea un moment une avenue, continua tout droit et enfin, il arriva dans une ruelle sombre, mal éclairée, qui sentait la pauvreté. C'est là qu'il vit la femme qu'il avait vu dans les flashs qui lui étaient apparus un peu plus tôt. Elle était tirée par le mystérieux bonhomme qui ne lâchait pas l'affaire, comme dans les images. Isaac ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, il se jeta sur l'homme, le mit à terre et il cria à la femme de s'enfuir. Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle prit ses jambes à son cou et courut.

L'adolescent eut vite fait de mettre l'homme hors d'état de nuire. L'adulte n'avait même aucune chance face à la force du loup-garou, c'était une évidence. Isaac était maintenant effrayé, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait vu la scène se dérouler avant même qu'elle ne se passe. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait eu ce terrible mal de tête avant de voir les flashs. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi ça lui arrivait à lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Il décida de rentrer chez Derek pour dormir et se remettre de ses émotions, la nuit lui porterait sûrement conseil...

**A suivre...**

* * *

N'hésitez pas à reviewer, je ne mords pas :D


	2. Chapitre 1 - Un malheur inévitable

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. (quel malheur !)

**Rating:** T

**Avertissement:** Un couple homosexuel pourrait être envisagé par la suite.

**Pairing:** A voir.

Note de l'auteur:_ J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :)  
_

* * *

Isaac se réveilla le lendemain avec un horrible mal de tête. Il se redressa dans son lit et observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ce n'était pas sa chambre mais une pièce inconnue. Pourtant elle lui était étrangement familière, comme si il était déjà venu mais ne se rappelait pas de ce moment. Il se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers le bureau qui trônait dans un coin. Des cahiers jonchaient le sol, la chambre était en désordre et des habits avaient été jetés un peu partout. Il ramassa une feuille et put lire le nom «Stilinski Stiles » dessus. C'était donc ça, il se trouvait dans la chambre du jeune Stilinski. Mais que faisait-il là ?

Il entendit un sifflement et la porte s'ouvrit. Stiles était torse nu mais il portait un pantalon. Il tenait une serviette entre ses mains et il y avait des gouttelettes d'eau dans ses cheveux. Il le toisa, la bouche entre-ouverte.

« -Isaac ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fous en plein milieu de ma chambre ? Le questionna t-il, suspicieux.

-Euh... Je n'en ai aucune idée...

-Nous voilà bien avancés ! T'es somnambule ou quoi ?

-J'sais pas.

-Bon tu me feras le plaisir de dégager tes sales fesses de loups-garous de ma chambre, la porte est juste là, ou la fenêtre est derrière toi, si tu préfères. Ouais tu préfères sûrement la fenêtre, c'est une habitude chez vous de passer par les fenêtres des gens, sans prendre la peine de toquer avant d'entrer comme les gens normaux. Et je te figure que les gens normaux rentrent par les portes et pas par les fenêtres. Qui voudrait s'amuser à escalader les murs pour passer par la fenêtre au lieu de simplement toquer à la porte comme tout le monde et d'attendre sagement qu'on ouvre ? Personne. A part les gens pas normaux du genre « lycanthropes » si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais c'est pas parce que vous êtes plein de poils, que vous avez des dents aiguisées et des griffes acérées que vous avez le droit de faire n'importe quoi. Alors oust, Isaac. »

Le jeune Lahey avait la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté et il n'essayait même plus de suivre le monologue de Stiles. Il recula jusqu'à la fenêtre avant de l'ouvrir et de sauter dehors. Il devait absolument trouver pourquoi toutes ces choses bizarres se produisaient.

oOo

C'est pourquoi, l'après-midi même Isaac se rendit chez Deaton. Le vétérinaire pourrait très certainement l'éclairer, il en savait toujours plus que les autres et avait su se montrer digne de confiance plus d'une fois. Scott l'adorait de toute façon, alors il n'y avait pas de raisons de douter de la sincérité de l'homme. Le blond poussa la porte de la clinique et pénétra à l'intérieur. Un panneau qui signalait que le lieu était fermé avait été positionné devant la porte mais Isaac n'y avait guère prêté attention.

« -La clinique est fermée, annonça une voix dans la pièce d'à côté.

-Ah euh... Ouais mais c'est plutôt urgent.

-Isaac ? C'est toi ? Demanda Deaton en passant sa tête dans l'ouverture pour identifier l'inconnu.

-Oui, il faut que je vous parle à propos de quelque chose.

-Oh et bien je peux te consacrer un peu de mon temps si c'est important.

-Ca l'est. »

L'adolescent avança jusqu'à l'endroit où le vétérinaire était et il entama de lui raconter les choses étranges qu'il vivait depuis le jour d'avant.

« -... Et ce matin je me suis réveillé dans le lit de Stiles sans savoir pourquoi, termina Isaac en observant les réactions de Deaton qui hochait la tête de temps à autres.

-Je vois... Laisse moi regarder dans mes livres et repasse dans quelques jours, Isaac. Si jamais ça se reproduit reviens me voir, on essaiera de régler ce problème légèrement embêtant.

-Ouais, c'est même plutôt très embêtant, merci. »

Le blond se leva, salua le vétérinaire et quitta la clinique, les mains dans les poches.

oOo

Nous étions samedi 15 janvier et par conséquent, personne n'avait cours ce jour-là. Isaac était donc retourné chez Derek après sa visite chez Deaton et il se laissa lourdement tomber dans le canapé présent dans le loft de son alpha.

« -Ca va ? Demanda t-il à l'attention du brun qui lisait, assit sur une chaise.

-Ouais. Toi ? Répondit-il sans lever les yeux de son livre.

-Euh ouais... Ouais ça va. »

L'alpha leva les yeux pour toiser son bêta, il avait détecté son mensonge.

« -Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Si tu as un problème j'aimerais quand même être prévenu.

-Bah... Rien de spécial je t'assure, pas de quoi s'inquiéter, mentit de nouveau le blond.

-Mouais, on en reparlera plus tard. »

Isaac haussa les épaules en grognant, il n'avait aucune envie d'en parler avec le jeune Hale. Il avait déjà dû raconter ses problèmes à Deaton par pure obligation et il n'avait pas envie de renouveler l'expérience. Cependant, Derek était son alpha et il serait mis au courant d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il décida de lui en parler plus tard, rien ne pressait.

oOo

Stiles arriva chez Derek en sautillant, suivi de Scott qui avançait nonchalamment. Les deux amis avaient été invités pour résoudre un problème de créature non identifiée qui menaçait de leur nuire.

« -Isaac ! Ca va comment depuis ce matin ? Mieux ? Tu comptes pas revenir me rendre visite demain j'espère ? C'est pas que mais j'aime avoir mon intimité aussi tu vois, alors à moins que je t'invite... Tu restes dormir chez Derek. Tu comprends ? Moi j't'aime bien tu sais, mais... Tu restes chez Derek quand même, déballa Stiles en passant à côté d'Isaac.

-De quoi il parle ? Questionna Derek en fixant son bêta.

-Euh... Rien de particulier, je suis juste passé lui dire bonjour ce matin, répondit Lahey en tirant Stiles par le bras. Toi, tu viens faut que je te parle.

-Hein ? »

Le jeune Stilinski se laissa traîner par Isaac jusqu'en dehors de chez l'alpha où ils marchèrent pour s'éloigner du loft afin d'éviter d'être entendus.

« -Bon maintenant tu vas m'expliquer à quoi tu joues Isaac ! C'est quoi ton problème en ce moment ? T'es grave bizarre tu sais ! Et tu me fais pas peur à me regarder comme ça, c'est fini les grands méchants yeux de loup-garou pour m'effrayer. F-I-N-I ! Stiles il a plus peur tu vois ? Donc tu vas m'expliquer gentiment ce qu'il se passe comme les gens civilisés le font. Ok ?

-Stop ! Tu arrêtes de parler ! Lui ordonna le lycanthrope. Tu me laisses t'expliquer ! Donc déjà je sais pas pourquoi je me suis réveillé dans ta chambre ce matin, j'en ai aucune idée tu vois ! Si je le savais ça m'arrangerait, à moi aussi ! Il m'arrive que des trucs bizarres depuis hier, je sais pas ce qu'il se passe, ni pourquoi, ni comment ! Alors tu évites d'en parler aux autres.

-Euh tu me fais grave flipper là ! Et tu me fais mal, lâche mon bras ! En fait tu devrais vraiment te faire soigner, tu as un vrai problème. J'ai rien compris à ton charabia. »

Isaac souffla de désespération avant de s'asseoir sur le sol dur de la rue. Stiles s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

« -Tu veux que j'appelle un docteur ? Parce que je te jure que t'es hyper blanc là ! Tu me fais vraiment peur ! On dirait un zombie... Ah bah non même pas, vu que c'est vert un zombie. On dirait un cachet d'aspirine alors. Ouais je crois que c'est blanc un cachet d'aspirine. Bon de toute façon c'est pas le problème. Et Isaac, tu m'écoutes ? Isaac ? Isaaaaac ? »

Le blond venait de perdre connaissance, sa tête était inclinée sur son épaule. L'hyperactif le coucha par terre et vérifia sa respiration.

« -ISAAC ! HOU HOU réponds moi ! Isaac m'oblige pas à te faire du bouche à bouche en plein milieu de la rue... Allez Isaac on se lève ! Réveille toiiiiii ! »

Le lycanthrope ne bougeait toujours pas et ne donnait plus signe de vie.

« -Ah bah si... Tu m'obliges à te faire du bouche à bouche dans la rue, merci bien ! »

L'adolescent libéra les voies aériennes du loup-garou, lui boucha le nez et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en soufflant pour lui donner de l'air. Il répéta l'opération plusieurs fois en vain.

oOo

Pendant ce temps, des images défilaient dans la tête d'Isaac. Il voyait une vieille dame avec une cane voulant traverser la route. Un camion qui arrivait, la vieille femme qui traversait au mauvais moment... du sang partout, puis plus rien.

Le lycanthrope sortit de sa transe vivement, se redressant d'un seul coup et donnant au passage un coup de tête à Stiles qui continuait son bouche à bouche.

« -Oh mon dieu... murmura Isaac avant de se lever.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ca va ? Tu te sens comment ? »

Le loup-garou ne prit pas la peine de répondre et il se mit à courir, l'humain sur ses talons qui hurlait son nom. Il n'avait pas le temps, plus le temps. Une vie était entre ses mains. Il devait arriver avant que le malheur ne se produise. Il devait empêcher ça, comme il avait aidé la jeune femme le soir d'avant. Les cartes étaient entre ses mains, encore une fois. Stiles courait derrière lui, peinant à le suivre, s'essoufflant. Mais Isaac ne s'arrêta pas, il continua sa folle course, courant dans les rues de Beacon Hills, suivant son instinct, ne respirant presque pas.

« -Isaac... ISAAC ! Attends moi ! Putain mais tu vas où comme ça ? ISAAC ! S'époumonait le jeune Stilinski. Tu vas m'attendre oui ? Isaac ! »

Mais ça ne servait à rien, le lycanthrope ne l'entendait plus, il venait de s'arrêter brusquement, Stiles lui fonça dedans sur le coup de la surprise.

« -Isaac... Isaac tu es sûr que ça va.

-Non... Non ça ne va pas, chuchota le loup-garou en pointant une vieille femme allongée sur la route, sans vie. »

**A suivre...**

* * *

_Un chapitre quelque peu triste, j'en suis consciente ! Ce sera plus joyeux par la suite, peut-être ^^ Une review ne tue personne ; et je ne mords pas en général :B En tout cas j'ai l'impression qu'écouter du violon pendant que j'écris m'aide à écrire ; merci Mat', tu comprendras !  
_


	3. Chapitre 2 - Nouvelle crise évitée

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. (quel malheur !)

**Rating:** T

**Avertissement:** Un couple homosexuel pourrait être envisagé par la suite.

**Pairing:** A voir.

Note de l'auteur:_ J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Stiles avait porté une main à sa bouche, choqué. Il fixait le corps sans vie étendu sur la route, ne bougeant plus. Isaac ne bougeait pas non plus, il était perdu et ne savait même plus si il était encore éveillé ou si il faisait un mauvais rêve. Il fit volte face pour regarder l'humain. Ce dernier le toisa toujours sans amorcer le moindre mouvement. Ils restèrent là, à se regarder, ne sachant que faire. Le jeune Stilinski sortit son téléphone de sa poche, fébrilement. Il tremblait et eut du mal à composer le numéro du samu. Cependant, il n'eut pas besoin de cliquer sur le bouton « appel » que déjà une ambulance arrivait sur les lieux. Il fourra son portable dans sa poche et prit le poignet d'Isaac pour l'amener ailleurs.

« -On... Pas besoin de rester ici, on rentre.

-Je... je ne peux pas, bredouilla Isaac en enlevant la main de l'adolescent de son bras.

-Comment ça tu ne peux pas ? C'est quoi encore cette histoire ? Et déjà moi je comprends absolument rien à ce qu'il se passe ! Tu perds conscience d'un seul coup, tu te réveilles et tu te mets à courir jusqu'ici... Et là... Là il y a un putain de corps en plein milieu de la route ! Et tu juges que j'ai pas eu ma dose d'émotions fortes pour la journée alors tu décides de me faire chier en restant planté là comme un con ! Alors mon petit lycanthrope, soit tu m'expliques bien clairement ton problème soit... Soit je te laisse là ! Et d'ailleurs c'est ce que je vais faire, tu vas rester tout seul et tu seras content ! Compte pas sur moi pour sauver tes fesses de loup-garou la prochaine fois ! »

Sur ces paroles, Stiles fit demi tour sans adresser un seul regard à Isaac qui le regardait interloqué, ne sachant quoi répondre. L'hyperactif avait à peine commencé à marcher qu'il se retourna brusquement.

« -Et en plus tu t'en fiches ! Vraiment... Vraiment compte pas sur moi la prochaine fois Isaac ! »

Le jeune Lahey se maudit intérieurement de toujours tout faire foirer. Parce qu'il avait foiré, encore une fois. Stiles essayait juste de l'aider et lui ne faisait rien du tout et le laissait partir sans un mot. Il se précipita à la suite de l'adolescent après un dernier coup d'oeil derrière lui.

« -Stiles... Attends s'il-te-plaît ! Je suis désolé... »

Le fils du shérif se retourna une nouvelle fois pour observer le loup-garou.

« -Ouais... J'suis désolé. Mais il y a rien qui va en ce moment et... C'est compliqué... Je...je comprends plus moi même...

-Isaac tu es sûr que tout va bien ? On dirait que tu vas t'évanouir à nouveau ! Tu recommences à être blanc comme un mouchoir ! Hey tu me refais pas comme tout à l'heure j'espère ! J'ai assez fait de bouche à bouche moi !

-Je … empêche moi de m'évanouir... fais quelque chose... murmura Isaac en vacillant.

-Et... mais je suis censé faire quoi moi ? S'écria Stiles en soutenant le loup-garou.

-N'importe quoi, fais n'importe quoi qui me garde éveillé.

-Je... »

Stiles chercha à toute allure une idée, n'importe laquelle qui pourrait fonctionner. Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et il embrassa fougueusement Isaac qui se redressa d'un seul coup. L'humain s'écarta ensuite pour voir si ça avait marché et effectivement le blond arrivait à se maintenir debout seul. L'humain se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne avant de bredouiller qu'ils feraient mieux de rentrer avant d'inquiéter quelqu'un. Le lycanthrope s'exécuta, ne souhaitant pas s'évanouir de nouveau.

« -En fait... je crois que j'ai définitivement fait assez de bouche à bouche pour la journée. »

oOo

L'hyperactif poussa la porte du loft de Derek, Isaac sur ses talons. Ils se sentaient tout deux très gênés et n'avaient plus prononcé un seul mot pendant tout le trajet.

« -On peut savoir où vous étiez tous les deux ou ce serait trop demander ? S'enquit Derek en voyant son bêta et Stiles entrer dans la pièce.

-Bah... disons qu'on a croisé un cadavre en chemin alors ça nous a quelque peu ralenti, tu comprends ? C'est que c'est bavard un cadavre en plus, impossible de s'en dépétrer ! Tu peux quand même comprendre ça non ? Même toi tu peux comprendre ça, Derek. Parce qu'en plus c'est pas bien compliqué à comprendre. Il y avait du sang partout et un cadavre, c'tout, mais il était pas vraiment bavard dans le genre. »

Toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce dévisagèrent tour à tour Isaac et Stiles.

« -Euh... vous êtes partis à la chasse au cadavre ? Objecta Scott. »

Stilinski souffla de désespoir en se laissant glisser sur le sol.

« -Bon moi j'en ai assez vu pour la journée, voire pour la vie entière. Je crois même que je vais faire des cauchemars toute la nuit... RAAAH quelle horreur ! Un cadavre... un putain de cadavre ! Et en plein milieu de la rue ! Putain mais comment on a pu en arriver là ? Je comprends absolument plus rien.

-Euh... nous non plus, ajouta Scott en lançant un regard inquiet à son meilleur ami.

-Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi mon pauvre Stilinski, tu perds complètement la boule ! Je croyais que c'était déjà fait mais apparemment je me suis trompé, ricana Jackson.

-Oh Jackson tais toi ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! Le réprima Lydia.

-Et d'ailleurs on doit régler le problème des créatures, rappela Peter qui était assis sur l'escalier et qui regardait la scène, visiblement amusé.

-Rentre chez toi, Stiles, répéta Scott en s'agenouillant près de l'humain. Tu as pas l'air en forme. »

Le meilleur ami du loup-garou le fixa avec ses grands yeux noisettes avant de reprendre la parole.

« -Je ne vais nulle part, je reste ici. On n'a pas résolu le problème des créatures comme a dit Peter et... et je me sens bien. Mise à part le fait que j'ai vu un cadavre et qu'il s'est passé un tas de trucs bizarroïdes aujourd'hui.

-On peut largement se passer de toi pour les créatures Stiles, trouva bon de rajouter Jackson.

-Et de toi aussi, cracha l'hyperactif.»

L'humain se releva d'un seul coup et jeta un coup d'oeil en direction d'Isaac qui n'avait rien dit depuis un bon bout de temps. Tout le reste de la meute remarqua enfin le silence inhabituel du lycanthrope.

« -Isaac, ça va ? Le questionna Erica.

-Je sais pas, faut que je vois Deaton.

-Deaton ? Répéta bêtement Scott en se détournant de l'hyperactif.

-Oui, Deaton, répondit Isaac en quittant la pièce. »

Tous le regardèrent partir sans piper mot. Le blond n'allait décidément plus bien. Et ça ne faisait qu'empirer de jour en jour, de minutes en minutes, de secondes en secondes.

oOo

« -C'est quoi son problème à Lahey ? S'enquit Jackson, les bras croisés sur son torse.

-Aucune idée, murmura Stiles. »

La meute retourna ensuite au salon où chacun s'installa où il y avait de la place pour discuter des attaques de mystérieuses créatures.

« -Elles attaquent un peu n'importe qui j'ai l'impression, souffla l'hyperactif.

-Mouais, difficile de savoir, rouspéta Derek en analysant le texte affiché sur l'ordinateur.

-Faudrait voir sur ton bestiaire, Allison, ajouta Scott à l'attention de sa petite amie.

-Je l'amènerai la prochaine fois, promit la brune.

-En attendant, on va faire avec ce qu'on a sous la main, c'est à dire avec la nouvelle technologie ! S'enthousiasma Peter en pointant son ordinateur du doigt.

-Pas le choix de toute façon. »

oOo

Isaac s'était dépêché d'arriver à la clinique pour voir Deaton. Il avait absolument besoin de savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait, et le plus vite serait le mieux. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir encore la vie de personnes entre ses mains, et encore moins de découvrir des corps sans vie si jamais il ne se dépêchait pas assez ! De toute façon, il n'avait aucune envie de continuer à vivre comme ça, c'était impensable.

Une fois devant la porte, il la poussa et pénétra à l'intérieur. Deaton était à son bureau, en train de ranger divers papiers.

« -Ah Isaac ! Tu vas comment depuis le début de l'après-midi où tu es venu me voir ?

-Plutôt mal, ça n'a fait qu'empirer et j'ai eu une nouvelle vision sauf que je suis arrivé trop tard et quelqu'un est mort... raconta le loup-garou en baissant les yeux.

-Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir pour ça tu sais, tu n'y es pour rien. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé de réponse aux questions « Comment et pourquoi ? ». Je vais continuer à chercher et je te tiens au courant dès que j'ai du nouveau.

-Et je fais comment moi pendant ce temps ?

-Je ne sais pas... Tu as mis quelqu'un dans la confidence ?

-Pas vraiment non... je n'en ai vraiment parlé qu'à vous, les autres ne comprendraient pas.

-Tu devrais essayer d'en parler avec ton alpha, il saurait peut-être t'aider.

-Je ne pense pas, mais je vais lui demander quand même. Merci. »

Le lycanthrope quitta la boutique, bredouille et encore plus déprimé. Pourquoi, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Il y avait des tas de gens dans le monde, pourquoi ça devait forcément tomber sur lui ? Il n'en savait rien et apparemment, il n'était pas prêt de savoir quelque chose.

Il allait devoir continuer à vivre avec ce fardeau pendant que le vétérinaire cherchait un moyen de l'aider, c'était la seule solution. Mais il était conscient qu'il devait en parler avec Derek, le plus tôt serait le mieux.

oOo

« -Derek, je suis rentré, lança Isaac en entrant dans le loft.

-Hmm ?

-Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on parle... »

**A suivre...**

* * *

Hmm je suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre ; j'ai l'impression que l'histoire stagne ! Bon en même temps on en est qu'au second chapitre, je pose les bases de la fic et la suite sera plus plaisante j'imagine ! :)


	4. Chapitre 3 - Un coussin parfait

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. (quel malheur !)

**Rating:** T

**Avertissement:** Un couple homosexuel pourrait être envisagé par la suite.

**Pairing:** A voir.

Note de l'auteur:_ J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

« -Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on parle. »

Isaac n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir avant d'annoncer ces quelques mots. Il ne voulait plus réfléchir, il n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir. Il devait en parler à son alpha, c'était un fait réel, c'était inévitable. Le lycanthrope assit en face de lui posa son livre sur ses genoux et attendit que l'adolescent s'explique.

« -Hmm... Par où commencer... Et bien... Voyons voir...

-Bon Isaac, c'est pas que mais tu sais que j'ai autre chose à faire, marmonna Derek en tapotant sur son livre d'impatience.

-Ouais et bien c'est compliqué tu vois ! C'est pas toi qui t'évanouis sans raison en plein milieu de la rue et qui vois des flashs bizarres où des gens sont menacés de mort ! C'est pas toi qui arrive trop tard sur le lieu du flash et qui te retrouve face à un cadavre parce que t'as rien pu faire ! Non c'est pas toi !

-Euh... Isaac ?

-Laisse moi finir ! J'en ai plus que marre que toutes les merdes du monde soient toujours sur moi ! Vraiment, définitivement, plus que marre ! Cria Isaac en commençant à partir.

-Tu reviens ici. Et tu te calmes, Isaac. C'est pas ce que j'appelle des explications claires ça.

-Tu les veux tes explications claires ? Bah va voir Deaton !

-ISAAC ! Hurla Derek, ses yeux virant au rouge sang. »

Le blond ne put quitter la pièce suite à l'appel de son alpha. Il fit demi tour mais resta néanmoins planté en plein milieu du salon.

« -Raconte moi depuis le début, ordonna l'alpha. »

L'adolescent grommela avant de se laisser lourdement tomber sur le canapé, croisant les bras sur son torse d'un air qui se voulait être boudeur.

« -Ok, accepta Isaac en marmonnant. J'ai des flashs depuis hier, je me réveille dans le lit de Stiles ce matin, je vois quelqu'un de mort suite à un des flashs et je maîtrise absolument plus rien. Nothing, déballa le jeune homme en évitant soigneusement le regard de Derek.

-Et bien ! Quelle histoire mon pauvre Isaac ! Se réveiller dans le lit de Stiles ? Vous avez fait quoi hier ensemble ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer !

-Content de te voir Peter... T'a t-on déjà appris qu'on n'écoute pas aux portes ? Le rabroua Isaac en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Hmm... Laisse moi réfléchir... Non. On ne m'a jamais appris, répondit l'aîné en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Il serait temps d'apprendre alors.

-J'y réfléchirai, ricana le loup-garou.

-Arrêtez tous les deux, ordonna l'alpha qui attendait que leur dispute se finisse, les bras croisés sur son torse.

-Je croyais que tu ne nous arrêterais jamais, se moqua Peter qui prenait un malin plaisir à critiquer son neveu et ses qualités d'alpha. »

Le brun lui lança un regard méprisant avant de poursuivre.

« -Si tu n'as pas encore remarqué, on discute en privé.

-Promis, je ne répéterai pas aux autres que Isaac a fait des choses compromettantes avec Stiles, vous avez ma...

-Tais toi, le coupa Isaac en serrant les poings.

-... parole, termina l'adulte en souriant malicieusement. Sur ce... »

L'oncle de Derek quitta la pièce, non sans afficher un air triomphant sur son visage.

oOo

Isaac craignait cette nuit, quand il s'était endormi la nuit dernière, cela lui avait valu de se réveiller dans un autre lieu que dans le domicile de Derek. Il n'avait pas envie que cela se reproduise. Il prit donc bien soin de fermer sa fenêtre et il bloqua même sa porte avec une chaise. Normalement tout se passerait bien. Normalement.

Le loup-garou se glissa sous sa couette et chercha le sommeil pendant plusieurs heures, se tournant et se retournant sans cesse dans son lit. Il allait encore passer une excellente nuit...

oOo

Stiles dormait paisiblement quand son réveil sonna. Il chercha à tâtons le bouton pour l'éteindre quand il plongea sa main dans une chevelure blonde et bouclée. Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri.

« -BON SANG ! Isaac ! Tu fous quoi dans mon plumard !? S'étrangla l'humain en observant l'étrange colocataire qui avait l'air de prendre ses aises. Sors de là tout de suite !

-Hmm... Qui me parle ? Grogna le lycanthrope en bougeant.

-SORS-DE-MON-LIT ! Espèce de loup-garou violeur de vie privée ! »

Le shérif fut alerté par le raffut que faisait Stiles en criant et il vint lui demander des explications à la porte de sa chambre.

« -Stiles ? Tout va bien ? Je t'ai entendu crier...

-Ah euh... Oui tout va bien ! Je vais parfaitement bien papa ! C'est juste... mon réveil qui m'a fait mal...

-Ton réveil tu dis ?

-Euh ouais... Il est tombé sur mon pied...

-Ah et bien je te laisse tranquille alors fiston, on se voit ce soir !

-Bonne journée 'pa. »

L'hyperactif attendit quelques instants que son père descende au rez-de-chaussée pour secouer « violemment » Isaac qui ne daignait pas se réveiller.

« -Réveille toi ! Sinon je te jure que je te déballe un flot de parole dans la minute et tu vas rien comprendre mon pauvre ! Parce que ça commence à vraiment bien faire de trouver mon lit confortable et de prendre ses aises en s'installant bien gentiment dedans, mais tu vois, moi j'aime bien dormir SEUL ! Et vire ta tête de mon oreiller ! Un oreiller c'est sacré, ça se partage pas ! D'ailleurs, je dormirai jamais sans mon oreiller, et je prêterai jamais mon oreiller parce que mon oreiller il est parfait, mou comme il faut, tout chaud, tout doux... C'est mon oreiller quoi. Donc soit tu vires ta tête de mon oreiller parfait, soit je te pousse et ce sera pas beau à voir ! Tu veux un coup de poing peut-être ? Ouais. Un coup de poing dans ton nez, ou dirais-je, ton museau, ça risque de faire mal ! Tu veux que j'essaie ? Bon. Tu réponds pas alors allons-y gaiement ! »

L'humain leva son bras en direction du visage de son colocataire dans l'intention de le frapper, mais son geste fut arrêté docilement par Isaac qui avait ouvert les yeux.

« -Stiles... Tu fous quoi dans mon lit ? Bredouilla le lycanthrope en observant l'humain.

-Alors ça... Alors CA, c'est la meilleure ! Monsieur Lahey vient taper l'incruste dans MON lit, s'accaparant MON coussin et encore... On m'accuse de squatter le lit des autres ! On me l'avait jamais faite celle-là ! Bon maintenant fais moi le plaisir de dégager tes fesses de loup-garou de mon lit ! »

Le blond était complètement déboussolé. Il fit une rapide inspection de la pièce et il se rendit alors compte qu'effectivement, ce n'était pas sa chambre, ni son lit, ni... son coussin.

« -Oh mon dieu... s'exclama t-il.

-Ouais tu l'as dit ! Bon je sais pas toi mais moi j'ai pas envie d'arriver en retard en cours alors... »

Il pivota lentement la tête vers son radio réveil et il s'aperçut bien tard qu'il était effectivement en retard. Très en retard même. Il fit un saut en bas du lit, trébuchant sur Isaac au passage et il courut jusqu'à son armoire, enfilant à la vitesse de l'éclair un pantalon, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises, se rattrapant à temps, enfila un tee-shirt et un sweater et il fila dans la cuisine.

« -Manger ou pas manger, manger ou pas manger... pas manger, s'exclama t-il enfin en attrapant au vol son sac de cours et ses clefs de voiture. »

Il continua sa course folle jusqu'à la porte d'entrée quand quelqu'un apparut dans son dos.

« -Euh... je peux t'emprunter des habits ? Quémanda Isaac qui était en boxer.

-Franchement... Fais ce que tu veux, là je suis très en retard tu vois alors... Tchuss. »

Stiles courut jusqu'à sa jeep et démarra au quart de tour, ne prenant même pas la peine de s'intéresser à Isaac toujours présent dans la maison, ou bien à la porte d'entrée qu'il n'avait pas fermée à clef.

oOo

Tout le monde était déjà en cours quand Stiles toqua à la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur de la classe, tout essoufflé.

« -BILINSKI ! On n'arrive pas en retard à mon cours ! Même ma grand-mère était ponctuelle ! Et Dieu sait combien elle était lente ! Va t'asseoir ! Tout de suite ! Ordonna le professeur Finstock en voyant l'adolescent entrer dans sa classe.

-Stilinski ! Mon nom est Stilinski monsieur.

-J'ai dit : va t'asseoir Bilinski ! »

L'humain grimaça avant de se diriger vers Scott et de s'asseoir lourdement à côté de lui.

« -Bah mon vieux, t'en fais une tête ! Pourquoi t'es en retard ?

-C'est une longue histoire mon pauvre Scottie, une très longue histoire... »

oOo

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, quelqu'un toquait à la porte. Isaac fit son apparition, sans affaires de cours.

« -LAHEY ! On peut savoir pourquoi vous arrivez sans vos affaires ? Et en retard en plus ! Vous êtes collé ce soir, et vous aussi Bilinski ! Vous viendrez à dix-huit heures tous les deux ! »

Stiles lança un regard de reproche à Isaac et Scott lui glissa un papier dans la main.

« -Pourquoi il est habillé avec tes fringues Isaac ? »

Oups. C'était pas prévu ça...

**A suivre...**

* * *

J'ai écrit disons ... un peu tard. Je sais pas trop ce que ça donne donc voilà, j'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié ce chapitre ^^ Bonne lecture et à bientôt !


	5. Chapitre 4 - Colle rime avec crise

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. (quel malheur !)

**Rating:** T

**Avertissement:** Un couple homosexuel pourrait être envisagé par la suite.

**Pairing:** A voir.

Note de l'auteur:_ J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Stiles afficha son plus beau sourire en guise de réponse à la question de Scott. Pourquoi Isaac était-il habillé avec les vêtements de l'humain? La réponse était on ne peut plus simple : le lycanthrope s'était malencontreusement retrouvé dans la chambre de l'hyperactif, dans le lit de l'hyperactif, sur le coussin de l'hyperactif. Ce qui leur avait valu à tous les deux une heure de colle avec le coach en fin de journée. Et par dessus le marché, Stiles et Isaac n'avait pas le même style de vêtement mais surtout... ils ne faisaient pas la même taille. Disons que le loup-garou dominait l'humain de quelques dizaines de centimètres, ce qui était fort embêtant me diriez-vous.

« -Euh c'est pas une réponse ça Stiles, chuchota Scott en observant tour à tour son meilleur ami et le bouclé qui se trouvait devant eux et qui écoutait toute la conversation.

-Bah... t'as qu'à demander à Isaac, répondit l'humain en haussant les épaules d'un air blasé.

-HEIN !? S'écria le concerné en se retournant d'un seul coup. »

Ce qui bien sûr alerta toute la classe y compris le coach Finstock qui pesta contre le lycanthrope.

« -LAHEY ! Vous tenez vraiment à doubler votre heure de colle mon petit gars ? Parce que si c'est que moi, je peux vous faire faire quarante tours de terrain à la place de vingt ce soir... annonça t-il, un rictus sur les lèvres.

-Non ça ira m'sieur, désolé.

-Je peux revenir à la leçon du jour qui est disons... intéressante dans ce cas. »

Bobby Finstock continua ses explications abracadabrantes sur le texte étudié tout en notant régulièrement des mots sur le tableau. Isaac en profita pour glisser discrètement un papier dans la main de Stiles.

« Ne dis rien à personne, faudra qu'on discute tout à l'heure »

L'humain nota un court « Ok, vais essayer de tenir ma langue » sur le verso de la petite feuille et il se pencha sur sa table pour passer le mot au loup-garou. Mais aussi maladroit que l'était Stiles, quand il se pencha en avant, il fit tomber sa trousse sur le sol, déversant tout son contenu au passage. Finstock se rapprocha des deux élèves et il prit le papier des mains d'Isaac.

« -Ce n'est pas l'heure de se faire passer des billets doux ! Les papouilles c'est à la récréation ou non j'ai rien dit, les papouilles c'est chez vous ! Rappela t-il tout en lisant le contenu du mot. »

Il toisa tour à tour les deux adolescents d'un air qui se voulait interrogateur, un sourcil relevé, les yeux plissés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte... Finstock ne pouvait pas exprimer sa curiosité autrement. Mais malheureusement, en tant que professeur, il ne pouvait pas essayer de soutirer des informations sur le contenu du message à ses élèves, il passerait pour un fou, ... ce qui était déjà le cas toutefois.

« -Hmm... Intéressant... murmura t-il en lisant et relisant le mot. BILINSKI, LAHEY, je veux avoir une discussion avec vous en fin de cours ! S'écria t-il soudainement.

-Euh ? Mais on vous voit déjà ce soir en colle, bredouilla Stiles en fixant le coach.

-On ne répond pas Bilinski ! Quand le coach parle, on écoute ce que dit le coach, et on exécute ce que le coach a dit, COMPRIS ?

-Oui... N'empêche que vous...

-BILINSKI !

-Vous êtes vraiment...

-BILINSKI !

-... Bizarre, termina l'humain en affichant son plus beau sourire.

-BILINSKI, TAIS TOI ! Hurla Finstock en retournant à son bureau. »

oOo

Tous les élèves se réunirent au self le midi pour déjeuner ensemble. Tous eurent droit aux incessantes disputes de Stiles et de Jackson, tout eurent droit aux « je t'aime moi non plus » de Scott et Allison, tous eurent droit à Lydia qui râlait après son copain, tous eurent droit à un Isaac physiquement à table mais mentalement ailleurs... Un déjeuner plutôt mouvementé.

« -Rend moi ça espèce de sale loup-garou voleur ! Cria Stiles en essayant d'arracher son yaourt des mains de son voisin lycanthrope.

-JACKSON ! Rend lui son yaourt, enfin ! Le réprima Lydia. Vous êtes gamins quand vous vous y mettez. »

Le loup-garou rouspéta avant de balancer le yaourt sur le plateau de l'hyperactif qui le gratifia d'un sourire moqueur.

« -Un commentaire et je te tue, prévint t-il.

-J'ai rien dit, j'ai rien dit, assura Stiles en souriant avant d'enfourner une cuillère de yaourt à la pomme dans sa bouche. Rien dit du tout même.

-Mouais.

-De vrais gamins... répéta la rousse en poussant un soupir. »

oOo

Scott fixa Isaac pendant tout le repas, attendant une réaction quelconque de sa part. Mais le blond n'était définitivement pas là.

« -Hmm... Isaac ? Questionna le brun, hésitant.

-Quoi ? Répondit l'autre en ne prenant pas la peine de lever les yeux de son plateau.

-Pourquoi tu portes les vêtements de Stiles ? »

Toutes les personnes présentent à table se tournèrent en même temps vers Isaac. Ce dernier lança un coup d'oeil explicite à l'hyperactif qui s'empressa de chercher une excuse.

« -Euh et bien disons que Isaac a glissé sur une flaque d'eau et est tombé dans... l'eau. Il était aussi trempé qu'un chiot. Ah et attention, je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est un mignon loup-garou qui ressemble à un chiot. Quoi que si, je dis ça pour ça. Et il était vraiment mouillé pour le coup, et comme il était en retard, que j'étais en retard, que nous étions en retard, je lui ai proposé de se... changer. Oui voilà, de changer d'habits. Il a accepté parce que vous pouvez bien imaginer que c'est pas agréable d'être mouillé façon chien surtout quand on est un lycanthrope et qu'on est donc de la famille des chiens. Enfin on est censé mieux supporter d'être mouillé du coup, mais Isaac aime pas du tout ça, lui. Mais remarquez, vu que c'est un chiot, ça me semble normal. Les chiots doivent moins aimer l'eau que les chiens adultes. Vous comprenez ou vous voulez que je répète encore une fois ? Non pas que ça me dérangerait, loin de là, mais on a autre chose à faire comme « aller en cours », « se chamailler », « aller en heure de colle »... Ce genre de trucs inutiles.

-Je crois que ça va aller Stiles, s'empressa d'annoncer Scott en le regardant avec de grands yeux.

-Tout en sachant qu'il n'a pas plu aujourd'hui, rajouta Jackson d'un ton accusateur.

-EUH... Il y avait une flaque, sortie de nulle part, sur le chemin, et ce doué d'Isaac est tombé en plein dedans, désolant pas vrai ? Se rattrapa l'humain.

-Très désolant ouais, ironisa le copain de Lydia, on se demande ce que vous avez bien pu faire vous deux.

-Je viens juste de l'expliquer ! Assura l'hyperactif.

-Mais oui, mais oui. Répète pas steuplait, moi aussi j'ai autre chose à foutre de ma vie. »

Isaac se frappa le crâne avec la paume de sa main et il entraîna l'humain un peu plus loin.

« -Très bien joué ! Ils se doutent d'un truc maintenant !

-Tu voulais que je dise quoi gros malin ? T'avais qu'à parler toi même ! »

oOo

La fin de la journée pointa son nez bien tôt et nos deux adolescents collés durent se rendre en salle de classe.

« -Bilinski ! Lahey ! ALLEZ TOUT DE SUITE SUR LE TERRAIN ! Et dépêchez-vous ! Magnez vous le cul ! »

Isaac et Stiles soufflèrent avant de s'exécuter nonchalamment. Ils n'avaient définitivement pas de chance. Mais Finstock était quand même mieux que Harris, cela dit.

« -Et nous n'avons pas eu notre petite discussion tout à l'heure !

-Discussion sur quoi m'sieur ? Rétorqua Isaac.

-Je... hmm... J'aimerai savoir ce que vous essayez de cacher au reste de la classe. Enfin j'ai déjà ma petite idée, et franchement, il faut pas avoir honte d'être homosexuel, Danny l'est et tout le monde aime Danny ! Enfin... il a intérêt à toujours se pointer à l'heure celui là! Sinon je l'aimerais plus longtemps ! »

Le fils du shérif et le blond se dévisagèrent longuement.

« -Mais... on n'est pas gay, affirma Stiles.

-Comment ça pas gay ? Vous m'avez l'air tout de même très proches pour de simple amis ! Et vos petits mots en douce...

-On n'est pas gay, répéta Isaac.

-Ok... Bon sur le terrain ! Allez, magnez-vous ! »

oOo

Nos deux amis couraient depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes quand le loup-garou s'effondra subitement sur le sol, se tenant la tête avec ses mains.

« -Oh non Stiles ! Ca recommence ! Paniqua t-il, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

-ARGH ! Calme toi ! Pense à autre chose ! Euh... pense à Jackson et à la tête qu'il a tiré quand il a vu que tu avais mes vêtements!

-Ca m'aide pas du tout...

-EUH... Pense à ma tête à moi quand je t'ai découvert dans mon lit ce matin ! Tenta l'hyperactif qui parlait à toute allure. »

Isaac essaya de se concentrer sur les mots de l'adolescent et ses dernières paroles le firent réagir.

« -Respire Isaac ! Expire, inspire, expire, inspire... lui ordonnait l'humain qui restait agenouillé à ses côtés.

-M-merci, bredouilla t-il en se remettant peu à peu de la crise évitée.

-Je crois qu'on va pouvoir gérer ça ensemble !

-Tous va bien les jeunes ? Demanda le coach en arrivant à leur côtés.

-Euh ouais... Isaac a cru voir une araignée, il a la phobie des araignées, ça l'a mis dans un état pas possible.

-Merci Stiles, merci, chuchota le lycanthrope d'un ton sarcastique. »

**A suivre...**

* * *

Hmm et bien j'attends votre avis ! Et je ne mords toujours pas :D


	6. Chapitre 5 - Pas touche à mon coussin !

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. (quel malheur !)

**Rating:** T

**Avertissement:** Un couple homosexuel pourrait être envisagé par la suite.

**Pairing:** A voir.

Note de l'auteur:_ J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Après s'être remis de l'épisode « crise évitée pendant l'heure de colle » Isaac s'empressa de se rendre chez le vétérinaire pour voir si il avait ne serait-ce qu'un germe d'idée. Stiles avait insisté pour venir avec lui, usant de divers moyens pour le faire céder, ce qu'il fit. Il accepta que l'adolescent vienne, épuisé des discours et théories de ce dernier. Qui n'arrêtait pas de parler en chemin cela dit.

« -J'aurai jamais dû te laisser venir ! Pesta Isaac en s'arrêtant à un feu rouge.

-Gna gna gna ! Et tu aurais dû supporter que je parle, parle, parle et reparle encore. Tu as donc bien fait d'accepter que je vienne car ça t'a évité des heures de blablatage pour te faire céder. Ce que tu aurais de toute évidence pas voulu. Et je comprends ! Enfin non... Je ne comprends pas. C'est hyper intéressant ce que je raconte, tu devrais donc apprécier. Mais au lieu de ça, tu t'en contrefiches et tous les moyens sont bons pour m'empêcher de parler ! Mais pas cette fois, à ça non, je peux parler à ma guise vu qu'on est en voiture, que je m'ennuie, et que je tiens de toute façon pas deux minutes sans parler. Et en plus tu dois toi aussi t'ennuyer parce que conduire c'est pas la meilleure chose du monde. Et je le sais vu que moi aussi je conduis, avec mon adorable jeep, déballa l'humain ne reprenant que rarement son souffle.

-Stiles... tenta le lycanthrope.

-Quoi Stiles ? Stiles n'a pas fini de parler. Tu sais que ce matin je me suis pris un poteau dans la rue ? Et je peux te dire que mon nez s'en souvient encore ! Ca fait rudement mal... Fichu poteau ! Ca sert à rien d'en mettre de partout, à part à se les prendre en pleine figure ! C'est tout de même pas de ma faute si j'écrivais un texto à Scott. Raaah et c'est de ta faute en plus ! Totalement de ta faute ! J'ai pris ma jeep en quatrième vitesse, je suis arrivé au lycée et j'ai couru tout en écrivant mon sms, je me suis donc pris un poteau et je suis arrivé essoufflé en cours. Et Finstock m'a collé en plus ! Toujours par ta faute. Vraiment... vraiment c'était pas ma journée.

-C'est pas de ma faute si je me réveille tous les matins dans ton lit, se justifia le loup-garou.

-Mouais, c'est bizarre cette histoire quand même, vraiment bizarre ! Et puis, mon lit c'est pas le seul lit du monde, alors pourquoi te réveiller spécialement dans ma chambre et pas dans la chambre de Scott par exemple ? Tu sais, Scott il a un lit très moelleux, j'adore sauter dessus quand je vais dormir chez lui. Et son coussin est cool aussi mais je dors pas avec vu que j'emporte mon oreiller avec moi dès que je dors chez quelqu'un. Je peux pas dormir sans mon oreiller. Mais je te l'ai déjà expliqué quand tu t'es permis de me le piquer cette nuit. C'était très exagéré d'ailleurs ! Tu t'incrustes dans mon lit, tu me piques mon oreiller, tu me fais arriver en retard en économie, tu me prends mes habits, je vais en colle par ta faute... T'es un boulet Isaac.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le boulet ? Descend de la voiture, on est arrivés. »

L'hyperactif ouvrit la portière et s'extirpa du véhicule tout en continuant son interminable discours sur les coussins.

« -STOP, lui ordonna le blond. J'ai compris, je ferai attention à ne pas toucher à ton oreiller.

-Tu feras attention à rien du tout ! Tu dormiras plus dans mon lit !

-T'en sais rien, je me contrôle pas dans la nuit.

-Et moi je me contrôlerai pas non plus si je t'attaque avec mon oreiller si tu oses poser tes pattes velues de loup-garou dessus ! »

Isaac allait protester quand Deaton ouvrit la porte de la clinique et prit la parole pour arrêter les chamailleries des deux adolescents.

« -Isaac, Stiles, calmez-vous. Ca ne sert à rien de vous énerver. Racontez moi plutôt ce qui est arrivé.

-Isaac a un sérieux problème, il fait des crises bizarres et il s'évanouit même parfois, mais le pire... LE PIRE c'est qu'il rejoint mon lit dans la nuit et qu'il me pique mon oreiller ! Faudrait sérieusement penser à demander à Derek de t'acheter un nouveau oreiller parce que moi je tiendrai pas longtemps !

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué que c'était pas dema faute ! Se défendit Isaac en toisant l'humain.

-Arrêtez ça tout de suite. Commencez déjà par entrer à l'intérieur pour qu'on en discute.

-Mon oreiller c'est propriété privé. Donc je veux bien qu'on aide Isaac à calmer ses envies d'oreiller moelleux, doux et chaud. Ou froid si on le retourne dans l'autre sens, mais ça dépend des jours. Et de mon humeur. D'ailleurs, je sens que je vais souvent retourner mon oreiller cette nuit. Et si tu reviens encore dans mon lit... Je m'en servirai comme arme ! Je n'hésiterai pas à t'attaquer, armé de mon oreiller, tu es prévenu !

-Isaac, explique moi calmement, le pria Deaton en évitant soigneusement de répondre à l'adolescent pour éviter de le relancer dans son discours interminable.

-Bah... J'allais faire une crise quand Stiles m'a parlé pour m'aider à l'arrêter, et ça a marché, annonça Isaac en gratifiant l'humain du regard.

-Je vois... Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il t'a dit pour que ça s'arrête ?

-Moi je m'en souviens ! S'écria l'hyperactif en levant le bras en l'air et en faisant des signes. Je lui ai dit de penser à Jackon et à la tête qu'il a fait quand il a vu Isaac avec mes vêtements. Sauf que ça a pas du tout eu l'effet escompté donc je lui ai dit de penser à ma tête quand je l'ai découvert dans mon lit. Ouais je devais avoir une tête bizarre franchement. Mais en même temps tu as même pas dû voir ma tête vu que tu dormais. C'est con ça. »

Le vétérinaire réfléchissait à ce que l'humain lui disait tout en feuilletant des livres.

« -Vous cherchez quoi ? Lui demanda Stiles. Des formules magiques bizarres que vous connaissez parce que vous êtes druide ?

-Pas vraiment, Stiles. Je cherche une raison à tout ça. Mais d'après ce que je sais, rien ne s'est passé cet après-midi. J'en viens donc à la conclusion que si Isaac ne se rend pas sur le lieu du flash, rien ne se passe.

-Vous voulez dire que si j'ignore ce que je vois, ça n'arrive pas ? S'étonna Isaac.

-Exactement.

-Hey mais c'est quoi ce truc encore ? Il se passe vraiment des trucs de plus en plus bizarres, s'agaça Stiles. Vous pouvez quand même le guérir ?

-Je ne sais pas encore comment. Il faut que je continue à chercher. Ca m'aiderait si vous en parliez avec les autres membres de la meute, ils pourraient chercher de leurs côtés avec le bestiaires des Argent.

-Je ne tiens pas spécialement à en parler aux autres, avoua le blond.

-Ca pourrait pourtant t'être très utile. Pense ce soir avant de t'endormir à quelque chose qui te détend, qui te permet de t'évader. Ne pense surtout pas à la chambre de Stiles, tes pensées contrôlent sûrement tes réactions.

-J'ai compris, je vais faire comme ça. Merci Deaton.

-C'est toujours un plaisir Isaac. »

Après quoi, les deux amis quittèrent le cabiné, l'un étant perdu dans ses pensées et l'autre continuant à parler.

oOo

Isaac débarqua chez Derek complètement fatigué. Après son réveil chez Stiles le matin, une dure journée de cours, son heure de colle avec Finstock, les discours de l'hyperactif et son passage chez Deaton... Il n'en pouvait plus.

« -'Lut, je suis rentré.

-Salut, répondit simplement l'alpha. Ca va mieux au fait ?

-Euh ouais, j'vais me coucher, je suis fatigué.

-Ca se voit. Bonne nuit.

-Au passage, Stiles m'a dit de te dire que tu devrais m'acheter un nouveau coussin, tu lui demanderas pourquoi à l'occasion, annonça Isaac avant de disparaître. »

Le blond ne prit même pas la peine de manger, il ôta rapidement ses vêtements, les jeta sur le sol et se glissa sous ses couvertures après avoir plongé la pièce dans un noir total. Il s'allongea bien confortablement avant de se remémorer les paroles du vétérinaire. Il devait penser à quelque chose de joyeux. Le visage de Stiles s'imposa instantanément à lui. Son sourire chaleureux, ses délires plus fous les uns que les autres, sa joie de vivre malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il avait pu traverser dans sa vie... Isaac admirait le jeune homme. Il admirait sa force et son courage. Il admirait sa façon d'être, de se comporter. C'est pourquoi il pensait à lui quand la question de bonheur était posée.

Il s'endormit paisiblement, le visage de l'humain présent dans sa tête.

oOo

« -Viens là mon cher coussin chéri ! Tu es tout à moi, entièrement à moi, rien que pour moi. D'ailleurs, cette nuit je vais te serrer dans mes bras comme ça Isaac pourra même pas te prendre. Hors de question que je lui laisse ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre de mon précieux coussin. Mon coussin il est rien qu'à moi. Pas à Isaac. Pas … à … Isaac... »

A la fin du dernier mot, Stiles sombra dans un sommeil profond.

oOo

Le lendemain, Isaac se réveilla et il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, redoutant d'être une fois encore, dans la chambre de Stiles. Il poussa un « ouf » de soulagement quand il reconnut la pièce comme celle du loft de Derek. Il s'étira de tout son long avant de sauter au pied du lit pour se préparer. Cette journée serait peut-être un peu mieux que la précédente. Il pouvait toujours l'espérer du moins.

oOo

« -Coussin... Hmm... murmura Stiles en se réveillant. COUSSIN ! S'écria t-il en ouvrant les yeux. Aaaah ! Tu es toujours là ! En vie, sain et sauf ! Sans un Isaac t'accaparant ! Si c'est pas beau ça ! Je vais peut-être enfin pouvoir passer une journée normale. Peut-être. Bon je vais arrêter de te parler bêtement vu que comme tu es un coussin, tu risque pas de me répondre... »

L'adolescent sauta au sol, plus motivé que les autres jours de cours. Il enfila ses habits et prit le temps de manger ses tartines. Pas trop quand même, il n'était pas des plus en avance.

oOo

« -Bah alors Isaac ? Tu t'habilles plus avec les vêtements de Stiles ? C'est parce qu'ils sont pas à ton goût ou parce qu'ils sont pas à ta taille ? Se moqua Jackson en voyant le loup-garou arriver.

-C'est parce que je me suis lassé de ta tête choquée quand tu me voyais hier. Inutile de nier, c'est même Stiles qui me la fait remarquer.

-Ma... tête choquée ? Répéta l'autre.

-Tu sais Jackson, tu as une tête de con habituellement, mais hier ça battait des records, ajouta Stiles en souriant de toutes ses dents. »

Pour ce point, Isaac et Stiles s'entendaient bien. Bien plus que quand ils parlaient de coussins en tout cas.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Bon déjà, je tenais à m'excuser pour le retard dans le chapitre mais mes semaines sont assez chargées et j'ai du mal à trouver un moment pour écrire. Pour me faire pardonner, le chapitre est plus long que les précédents =)

(petit clin d'oeil à une certaine patate fana de son coussin)


	7. Chapitre 6 - Tu fais tout foirer, Isaac

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. (quel malheur !)

**Rating:** T

**Avertissement:** Un couple homosexuel pourrait être envisagé par la suite.

**Pairing:** A voir.

Note de l'auteur:_ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :) (Hey les gens, vous aviez pas remarqué que j'avais laissé le "premier" devant "chapitre" pour les autres chapitres? Je viens juste de m'en rendre compte xD  
_

* * *

La journée se déroula normalement, entre les disputes habituelles de Jackson et Stiles, les menaces de colle de Harris, les allusions à une certaine grand-mère décédée de Finstock... une journée parfaitement normale en tous points.

Isaac était soulagé de ne pas avoir eu d'autres crises au lycée, il redoutait de devoir donner une explication à ses camarades. Seul Stiles était au courant. Enfin... Derek l'était aussi, ainsi que Deaton, et peut-être Peter vu que nul ne savait vraiment quelle partie de la conversation entre l'adolescent et l'alpha il avait écouté. Mais l'hyperactif était le seul du lycée à savoir.

Le lycanthrope avait attendu impatiemment la fin de la journée pour pouvoir se rendre chez Deaton pour voir si il en savait davantage. Il était cependant inquiet. Jusqu'alors, il avait eu au moins une crise dans la journée, ce serait inhabituel si il n'y était pas confronté ce jour-ci. Il restait donc sur ses gardes.

« -Isaac ! Youhouuuu ! Isaac ! L'appela une voix derrière lui. »

Le blond soupira en reconnaissant Stiles, il n'allait pas échapper à un long récit dont il n'en comprendrait pas la moitié.

« -HEY ! Tu vas m'attendre oui ? Parce que tu m'attends pas mais je sais que tu m'entends en revanche ! Inutile de nier sale loup-garou aux sens sur développés ! Hé ! Arrête d'avancer si vite, je peux pas te rattraper !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Isaac en se retournant.

-Bah... Rien. Ah euh si en fait je voulais te demander où tu allais ? Et aussi, les autres ont remarqué que tu étais bizarre en ce moment, mais genre vraiment bizarre. Tu réagis pas comme d'habitude, tu es perdu dans tes pensées, tu mets trois ans à capter qu'on te parle,... Pas difficile de comprendre que tu es pas au top de ta forme, même pour Scott. Enfin, j'dis ça j'dis rien mais il serait sérieusement temps d'en parler à la meute. Comme ça on en réfléchirait tous ensemble et on pourrait mieux te soutenir. Parce que pour le coup, tu as juste mon soutient vu que je suis un peu le seul au courant. A part si tu en as parlé à quelqu'un d'autre, ce que je comprendrais totalement ! Franchement, tu devrais...

-Stiles ! Je suis un peu pressé là, tu vois. Et si, j'en ai parlé à Derek, et Peter nous a surpris au milieu de la conversation au moment où je lui disais que je m'étais réveillé dans ton lit. Il a commencé à imaginer un tas de trucs d'ailleurs... Fin bref, à demain.

-Et tu vas me laisser en plan comme ça ? Sans même me dire où tu vas ?

-Je vais chez Deaton, intéressant n'est-ce pas ?

-Je viens avec toi, annonça l'humain en emboîtant le pas du loup-garou.

-Hors de question ! Tu rentres chez toi, ton père va s'inquiéter.

-C'est l'excuse la plus bidon que j'ai jamais entendu ! Les téléphones ça existe, tu sais, lui rappela l'hyperactif en lui agitant son portable sous le nez, et puis si ça t'embête tant que ça de m'avoir dans les pattes, dit le moi franchement, au lieu de me sortir un truc du genre. Ce serait pas la première fois que je vais je ne sais pas où avec je ne sais qui sans prévenir mon père, il est habitué à force. Donc ouais, c'est franchement débile de me dire ça, vraiment, vraiment débile, Isaac. La prochaine fois, tu me balances dans la gueule un bon « Casse toi Stiles » et je comprendrai. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, l'humain tourna les talons, vexé et déçu de la réaction de son ami. Pourquoi état-il déçu d'ailleurs ? Isaac était juste un ami, ni plus ni moins. Un ami... débile qui plus est. Voilà, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

« -Stiles ! L'appela Isaac, je suis désolé, reviens ! »

Mais le fils du shérif ne se retourna pas, les poings serrés, il ouvrit sa jeep et conduit jusqu'à chez lui.

oOo

_Bon sang mais qui m'a foutu une plaie pareille entre les pattes ?Je n'ai pourtant pas été méchant avec lui, je lui ai juste... dit gentiment de retourner chez lui. J'aurai dû le laisser venir en fait... Il aurait parlé pendant trois heures mais au moins il aurait été de bonne humeur, et moi aussi vu que sa joie est communicative. Je suis vraiment un boulet en fait, Stiles avait raison quand il me l'a dit hier. Je vais me rattraper comment maintenant ? Bon, je passe chez Deaton et j'irai voir Stiles après. Oui, c'est la meilleure chose à faire._

Isaac conduisait jusqu'à la clinique tout en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait bien dire quand il se retrouverait face à l'humain. Il éprouvait désormais de la honte d'avoir réagi ainsi. Mais ce qui était fait était fait, on ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

Il se gara sur le parking et sortit de la voiture. Le panneau sur la porte affichait « Fermé » mais Isaac entra tout de même à l'intérieur. Il savait que le vétérinaire pouvait bien lui accorder un peu de son temps.

« -Isaac, c'est toi ? Questionna une voix dans la pièce d'à côté.

-Oui, vous êtes occupé ?

-Non, tu peux venir. »

Le blond rejoignit Deaton et put constater qu'il procurait des soins à un chien qui avait l'air bien mal en point. Il pouvait le sentir rien qu'à l'odeur qu'il émanait. Une odeur qui se rapprochait de celle de la mort.

« -Euh... Il va guérir ? Demanda t-il faiblement en s'approchant de la table.

-Je ne pense pas... j'ai fait tout ce qui m'était donné de faire. Tu peux peut-être lui apporter une petite aide ? »

Le lycanthrope jeta un coup d'oeil au vétérinaire avant d'approcher sa main du chien allongé sur la surface plane. Il l'enfouit dans le pelage doux de l'animal et grimaça en prenant un peu de douleur à la pauvre bête.

« -Je crois que maintenant il pourra peut-être s'en sortir, sourit Deaton. »

Isaac répondit faiblement à son sourire et il attendit que l'humain administre les derniers soins à l'animal.

« -Je sais pourquoi tu es victime de flashs, annonça Deaton, toujours penché sur le chien.

-Vraiment ? Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? Je peux en guérir ? Comment ? S'empressa de demander le blond.

-Doucement Isaac ! Une question à la fois ça sera déjà pas mal. Pour commencer, tu as été victime d'une intoxication alimentaire si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Disons plus simplement que quelqu'un t'a volontairement fait inhaler un produit aux effets indésirables qui cause ce genre de réactions.

-Vous voulez dire que quelqu'un voulait me voir souffrir ? S'étrangla le loup-garou en se repassant en boucle les paroles du vétérinaire dans sa tête.

-C'est exact.

-Mais qui voudrait me faire une chose pareille ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, à toi de le découvrir.

-Vous avez un remède ?

-Pas encore, sois patient, je trouverai. »

oOo

Stiles avait déboulé chez lui telle une fusée et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre sans prêter attention aux questions de son père. Il fulminait. Il s'était assis en tailleur sur son lit et il ne faisait rien de plus que s'énerver sur le coussin présent dans ses mains. Il n'entendit même pas sa fenêtre s'ouvrir.

« -Fais attention, c'est sacré un oreiller, sourit Isaac en faisant son entrée dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Riposta l'humain.

-Je suis venu m'excuser.

-Fais vite, je suis occupé, grogna Stiles.

-Occupé à martyriser ton oreiller ? Tu pourras lui faire des misères tout à l'heure. »

L'hyperactif haussa les épaules et ne tourna pas son regard vers le lycanthrope qui s'était assis sur la chaise de son bureau.

« -Désolé de ne pas avoir voulu que tu m'accompagnes tout à l'heure, s'excusa l'adolescent en observant les réactions du fils du shérif.

-Mouais, excuses acceptées.

-Allez, tu vas pas faire la tête toute ta vie pour des broutilles, Stiles.

-Ce ne sont pas des broutilles ! Si je voulais t'accompagner c'est juste que... J'avais juste envie de t'accompagner ! Pour pas que tu sois seul, tu aurais pu refaire une crise et je sais les calmer. Et puis même, je suis pas aussi dérangeant que ça, enfin je pense... De toute façon je m'en fiche de ce que tu penses de moi, je m'en fiche complètement ! Pourquoi je m'en soucierais de toute façon ? Vu que tu en as rien à foutre de moi, moi aussi, voilà.

-Arrête Stiles, je ne m'en fous pas de toi.

-Si c'était vrai tu m'aurais laissé venir avec toi, tu ne crois pas ?

-Ca n'a rien à voir, je voulais juste être un peu seul, se justifia Isaac. »

L'humain se mura dans un profond silence. Le lycanthrope ne parlait pas non plus. On aurait pu entendre les mouches voler si nous n'étions pas en hiver.

« -Allez, me fais pas la tête, j'aime pas quand tu fais ça, murmura le blond en laissant ses bras se balancer dans le vide.

-Je fais pas la tête, je boude. Il y a une légère nuance entre les deux tu sais ?

-Très légère alors, ricana le loup-garou.

-Peut-être bien.

-Alors, tu me pardonnes ou tu continues à passer tes nerfs sur ton pauvre oreiller qui n'a rien demandé à personne ?

-C'est de ta faute si je me défoule sur lui. Si tu faisais plus attention à moi, je me défoulerai peut-être moins et dans ce cas, mon oreiller subirait pas ça et tout le monde serait content. Mais tu es rien qu'une tête de mule, et cette expression ne te décrit pas tellement bien vu que ta tête ressemble à tout sauf à une mule, tu le sais ça ? Enfin oui, tu dois le savoir puisque c'est ta tête. Même si je vois plus ta tête que toi tu ne l'as vois vu que logiquement, tu ne peux la voir que dans un miroir. Et aux dernières nouvelles, tu ne te balades pas avec un miroir à la main, au risque de passer pour le schtroumpf coquet ou pour... un gay. Ce serait con non ?

-Ca te déplairait tant que ça si j'étais gay ? Plaisanta Isaac.

-C'est quoi cette question ? S'étonna Stiles en rougissant légèrement.

-Je blaguais tu sais.

-Dommage.

-Hein ?

-Je blaguais aussi, Isaac. »

**A suivre...**

* * *

Bon et bien n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir!

(Note pour Mat : Oublie pas de me dire tusaisquoi dans ta review ; je dois te rappeler le tusaisquoi ou tu t'en souviens? (a) Au pire tu peux chercher dans notre discussion :B bisous bisous)


	8. Chapitre 7 - Débat façon Stiles

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. (quel malheur !)

**Rating:** T

**Avertissement:** Un couple homosexuel pourrait être envisagé par la suite.

**Pairing:** A voir.

Note de l'auteur:_ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :) (encore désolée pour le léger retard)  
_

* * *

Isaac avait fini par céder : il avait enfin accepté que la meute entière soit mise au courant des événements étranges qui chamboulaient la vie du blond. Il n'avait cependant pas désiré en parler lui-même et Stiles s'était frotté les mains l'une contre l'autre, un rictus sur les lèvres, en comprenant que ça serait à lui de raconter. Pour une fois qu'il allait pouvoir sortir un flot de paroles parce qu'on lui avait demandé... l'occasion ne se représenterait pas deux fois dans la même vie !

Toutes les personnes présentes dans le loft de Derek s'étaient éparpillées un peu partout dans le salon. Derek était debout, les bras croisés, adossé à un mur tandis que Peter était à sa place habituelle, assis sur l'escalier, les bras sur ses genoux entrecroisés. Isaac avait préféré s'allonger nonchalamment sur le sol dur et froid de la pièce. Scott, Allison, Lydia et Jackson s'entassaient sur le canapé, certains étant assis sur les accoudoirs. Boyd et Erica se tenaient assis par terre, contre un des murs. Stiles quant à lui faisait face à la meute et il essayait de prendre un air sérieux, sauf que personne n'était dupe et cet air n'allait pas du tout à l'humain.

« -Bon, commença ce dernier, par où commencer...

-Putain mais qui a eu l'idée de le faire parler à lui ? Gémit Jackson.

-Ferme ton clapet, Jackson et laisse moi parler. Déjà, vous avez tous dû remarquer que Isaac n'est pas dans son assiette en ce moment. C'est sûr que vous avez dû le remarquer puisqu'on voit que ça. Il parle plus, il répond plus, il a l'air fatigué, il se réveille dans... bref. Il va pas bien c'tout. A cause de quoi ? A cause d'un putain de connard qui l'a empoisonné ! Si si il y a quelqu'un qui lui a fait ingérer un machin bizarre portant le nom de « Phaota » d'après l'autre druide. Et depuis il voit des flashs bizarres qui le mènent dans des lieux où des gens sont sur le point de mourir ou sont... carrément morts. Mais le truc le plus bizarre c'est que si il va pas sur le lieu du flash... y a rien qui se passe. Donc on sait pas comment le guérir, ni qui a fait ça, ni pourquoi, ni comment, ni quand... Enfin si, pour le « quand » on sait approximativement. Bon de ça on s'en fiche de toute façon. Il faut réunir un conseil de guerre, combattre, tuer, délivrer Isaac de cette prison de poison !

-Bon... je crois qu'on a compris le guignol, pesta Jackson.

-T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Si on fait rien ça va empirer, E-M-P-I-R-E-R! Et toi tu trouves rien d'autre à dire que « on a compris » bah même là j'ai un doute tu vois ! Si même Monsieur Jackson Whittemore se met à comprendre... Moi je dis Hallelujah !

-Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Ordonna l'alpha qui n'avait pas encore parlé.

-Il y a personne qui réagit, vous avez rien compris ou quoi ?

-Bah... je vois pas trop quoi dire à part... Merde ! Répondit Scott en accentuant le dernier mot. »

Stiles lui tapa l'arrière du crâne avant d'observer tour à tour les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« -Bon Isaac, explique leur, ils jouent au jeu de « je suis plus con que toi et toi t'es plus con que lui mais comme je suis plus con que toi et lui de toi, je suis peut-être pas plus con que lui, donc faudrait continuer à jouer pour savoir qui est le plus con de nous trois, même si j'ai fort à penser que c'est moi le plus con parce que c'est bien connu, un con reste un con, et je suis réputé pour être con, donc je pense que je suis plus con que toi mais toi tu penses que tu es plus con que moi, même si j'ai beau te prouver que c'est moi le plus con, c'est bête hein ? »

-Tu veux te joindre à la partie, Stiles ? Pesta Jackson.

-Non ça ira, la partie est terminée Jackson, tu viens de remporter la médaille, félicitations ! »

Le lycanthrope grommela dans son coin en insultant l'hyperactif de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles.

Pendant ce temps, Isaac dût mettre les choses à plat en réexpliquant toute l'histoire. Chaque personne participa à sa guise, donnant son avis et ses impressions. Au bout de deux heures de débat, tous rentrèrent chez eux en se promettant d'en rediscuter le plus vite possible.

oOo

Isaac s'était rapidement glissé dans son lit, la tête encombrée par tous les problèmes qu'il traversait en ce moment. Les flashs, les réveils dans un lit autre que le sien, les explications qu'il devait donner à la meute et à Deaton... Ca le submergeait. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il lui arriverait pareille chose un jour. Et que quelqu'un lui ait volontairement fait ingérer ce produit ça lui était impensable . Comment allait-il trouver qui avait fait ça ? Mais surtout, pourquoi ? Il tomba tant bien que mal dans les bras de Morphée au bout d'un certain temps.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, le lycanthrope se réveilla en sursaut quand son réveil sonna. Il avait fait un horrible cauchemar où sa situation empirait de jour en jour. Il se redressa dans son lit. Dans son lit ? Pas vraiment... Ce n'était d'ailleurs ni son lit ni son réveil. Il sursauta de nouveau en se tournant vers le jeune homme brun qui occupait lui aussi l'espace.

« -Sco... Scott ? Bredouilla Isaac en toisant l'adolescent.

-ARGH ! Mais bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le loup-garou à qui appartenait la chambre n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Mais qu'est-ce que Isaac venait faire dans son lit ?

« -Non mais attends... C'est quoi cette blague ? T'es venu quand ? Et pourquoi t'es dans mon lit ? J'ai pris une cuite hier soir ou quoi ? S'inquiéta le loup en se frottant les yeux.

-Euh... il m'est arrivé pareil dans la chambre de Stiles la dernière fois, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais la nuit je quitte mon lit apparemment.

-T'es pas clair Isaac, vraiment pas clair... »

Scott se leva et se retourna vers l'adolescent avant de partir de la chambre :

« -Je te conseille de te dépêcher si tu veux pas être en retard. T'as qu'à prendre mes fringues, tu auras juste à supporter les moqueries de Jackson dans la journée. Comme la dernière fois avec Stiles en fait.

-Oui merci, je m'en rappelle. »

Le brun quitta la pièce, laissant le blond s'habiller en hâte.

oOo

« -ARGHHHHH ! Je suis en retard ! Hurla Isaac en déboulant chez Derek.

-Euh Isaac? Tout va bien ? T'étais pas dans le loft ?

-On en discutera après, je suis très, très en retard là ! Enormément en retard ! Horriblement en retard ! Et j'ai cours avec Harris ! JE SUIS FICHU, fichu Derek, complètement fichu !

-Dépêche toi de prendre tes affaires alors, je veux bien t'amener...

-Cool ! Merci ! Si ça peut m'éviter d'être collé...

-Tu aurais pas pu mettre tes fringues plutôt que celles de Scott ? Remarqua l'alpha.

-Bah... petit problème ce matin et j'ai pas le temps de me changer. En voiture Simone ! »

Les deux loups-garous se dépêchèrent d'atteindre la voiture pour filer au lycée en vitesse grand V. Ce qui n'empêcherait quand même pas à Isaac d'être en retard à son cours de chimie.

oOo

Le blond sortit de la voiture en trombe et courut jusqu'au lycée, ouvrant les portes d'un coup sec et se précipitant jusqu'à sa salle. Il toqua avant d'entrer.

« -Oui bonjour je...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, LAHEY ?

-Coach Finstock ? J'ai dû me tromper de salle...

-Même ma grand-mère avait un meilleur sens de l'orientation !

-Votre grand-mère était vraiment parfaite, décidément, murmura l'adolescent pour lui-même.

-T'as dit quoi Lahey ? J'ai rien entendu !

-Moi ? Je n'ai rien dit coach.

-ALORS FOUS MOI LE CAMP D'ICI ! »

Isaac s'empressa de quitter la salle d'écologie pour se rendre dans sa salle de chimie qui se trouvait juste à côté et qu'il avait raté en courant.

« -Tiens donc, Isaac Lahey. Ce n'est plus une surprise de vous voir arriver en retard, s'enquit Harris.

-Désolé, panne de réveil.

-Mais bien entendu, comme d'habitude. Votre réveil a besoin de nouvelles piles je pense, il ne fonctionne pas souvent. »

Le blond grogna entre ses dents avant de s'asseoir lourdement sur une chaise libre.

« -Isaac, eh ! L'appela Stiles. »

Le lycanthrope pivota pour voir son interlocuteur et il l'interrogea du regard.

« -T'as vu, je t'avais dit que le coussin de Scott est moelleux ! Mais le mien est mieux, pas vrai ? La question ne se pose même pas, mon coussin c'est le roi des coussins. Il les domine tous ! Si il y avait un concours du « meilleur coussin » j'inscrirai de suite mon chouchou. Et il gagnerait à coups sûrs !

-MONSIEUR SLILINSKI ! Vous avez quelque chose d'intéressant à nous faire partager peut-être ?

-Bien sûr, je vous parie vingt dollars que mon coussin est plus moelleux que le vôtre. Vous acceptez le challenge ? »

Le professeur toisa son élève pendant quelques instants avant de retourner écrire sur le tableau.

« -Isaac ! J'ai pas fini de parler ! Le rappela l'humain.

-Tu voudrais pas m'exposer tes théories sur les coussins à la pause ? Bredouilla le lycanthrope.

-C'est mieux en cours de chimie je trouve, ça m'inspire ! Je suis tout le temps inspiré de toute façon. Si c'est pas génial ça...

-STILINSKI !

-Vous relevez le défi, c'est ça ? Sourit l'hyperactif à l'attention de Harris. »

**A suivre...**

* * *

J'attends vos avis ; les amis ! (la rime c'est cadeau)


	9. Chapitre 8 - Dépêche toi de pondre

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. (quel malheur !)

**Rating:** T

**Avertissement:** Un couple homosexuel pourrait être envisagé par la suite.

**Pairing:** A voir.

Note de l'auteur:_ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :)  
_

* * *

Isaac errait dans la ville, Stiles à ses côtés. Ce dernier avait littéralement insisté quelques minutes plus tôt pour accompagner le loup-garou. Le blond avait accepté, ne souhaitant pas vexer l'adolescent comme il l'avait déjà faire une première fois. Ils marchaient donc tous deux côte à côte, ne sachant pas trop où aller.

« -Harris a été sympa aujourd'hui, enfin sympa c'est pas vraiment le mot. Voire pas du tout le mot en fait. Mais il aurait pu me coller au moins vingt fois dans le même cours mais il l'a pas fait. Alors qu'il le fait d'habitude ! Il n'hésite pas une seule seconde même ! Il doit être malade. Une maladie très rare qui le fait devenir sympa. Si c'est pas trop classe ça... Que demander de plus ? Non mais franchement, Harris qui me laisse parler sans me coller... Il nous couve quelque chose, c'est sûr et certain. Je vois pas d'autre explication possible ! Commença l'humain.

-Mouais. Il voulait peut-être juste te laisser tranquille pour cette fois.

-Harris ? Tu rigoles ou quoi? On parle bien du Harris prof de chimie, chiant à plein temps, passe temps favori : coller les élèves et les humilier devant le reste de la classe. Je parle de ce Harris là moi. Tu imagines plusieurs Harris sur Terre ? Et dans le même lycée ? Je crois que je préférerais encore mourir moi...

-Ca n'arrivera pas de toute façon, sinon je veux bien mourir avec toi.

-Suicide collectif, génial, plaisanta Stiles. »

Il avait réussi à faire retrouver le sourire à Isaac qui entrait dans son délire et qui rigolait avec lui. Il lui avait communiqué sa bonne humeur constante.

« -T'as vu que ça a du bon à rester avec moi, tu as retrouvé le sourire, constata l'hyperactif en observant joyeusement son camarade. »

Ce dernier lui répondit par un hochement de tête approbatif tout en lui souriant.

« -Oui, ça a du bon, Stiles. »

oOo

Quand Isaac était avec Stiles, il oubliait un moment ses problèmes, il oubliait tout. Il profitait juste de l'instant présent, de la joie du moment, de la joie d'être à deux. Il avait cependant dû se séparer de l'humain pour rentrer chez Derek en début de soirée. Et puis l'hyperactif devait quand même faire ses devoirs, tout comme le lycanthrope d'ailleurs... Bien qu'il ait la tête ailleurs en ce moment, il ne pouvait tout de même pas arriver la bouche en cœur devant ses professeurs et leur expliquer l'étrange situation à laquelle il était confronté. Il ne pouvait juste pas.

« -Ah Isaac, tu rentres enfin.

-Salut Derek, des nouvelles de Deaton ?

-Oui, j'attendais justement que tu rentres. Il a appelé tout à l'heure et il veut que tu passes à la clinique quand tu pourras. Il a dit que ça ne pressait pas mais que le plus tôt serait le mieux.

-Pff, vivement que tout ça se finisse. Merci de m'avoir prévenu. »

Le blond se dirigea ensuite d'un pas lourd vers la cuisine et il mangea à la hâte des pâtes (trop cuites) qui avaient été préparées par l'alpha. Il avait dû les oublier sur le feu... Ca ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié venant de la part du loup-garou. Mais il avait faim donc il les mangea quand même.

oOo

Il avait la drôle d'impression de voir les jours défiler et se ressembler les uns aux autres. Tantôt il faisait une crise, tantôt il se réveillait ailleurs, tantôt rien ne se passait... Il ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il vivait toutes ces choses étranges. Il ne savait pas quand ça se finirait, ni pourquoi on lui avait fait subir ça, mais surtout... qui. Qui pouvait lui en vouloir au point de l'empoisonner ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que peut-être, cela pouvait être un de ses amis. Mais il repoussait toujours brutalement cette idée qu'il jugeait absurde. Il avait confiance en eux, aucun membre de pourrait lui faire une chose pareille.

Il sombra dans un sommeil profond, épuisé.

oOo

Isaac fut heureux de constater qu'il se trouvait toujours dans son lit au réveil. Tous les meubles étaient encore à leur place, tout était en parfaite position. Tout ?

« -C'est quoi ce truc ? S'interrogea le blond en se frottant les yeux et en fixant un point près de sa fenêtre. »

Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand il découvrit une feuille pliée dans divers sens sur son sol. Il l'a ramassa, curieux mais inquiet en même temps. Il l'a déplia et en lut le contenu.

« _Tu n'as aucune idée de qui te cause tou__t__c__es ennuis, c'est dommage n'est-ce pas ? Ce doit être embêtant de ne pas savoir... Tu ne t'y attendras jamais, tu peux me croire. _»

Cette lettre le laissa perplexe. Il décida de ne plus y prêter attention mais se promit d'en parler avec l'hyperactif, il saurait le conseiller.

oOo

Le blond finissait les cours plus tôt que d'habitude ce jour-là, il décida donc de passer à la clinique pour voir ce que lui voulait Deaton. Accompagné de Stiles, bien entendu.

« -Tu devais pas aider Scott à faire je sais plus quoi aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda Isaac.

-Scott ? Ah si oui ! Non mais … non. C'était rien d'important. Il avait besoin d'aide pour réviser apparemment. Je pense qu'Allison l'aidera mieux que moi. Après ça dépend ce qu'ils révisent hein. Mais c'est sûr que si moi j'avais aidé Scott à réviser, je lui aurai pas fait réviser les mêmes matières que celles qu'il va réviser avec Allison. Tu me comprends ou je dois m'expliquer ?

-Je te comprends... parfaitement.

-C'est parfait alors ! »

Les deux adolescents arrivèrent à la clinique tout en discutant. Isaac avait cependant préféré changer de sujet. Ce que Stiles comprenait totalement.

« -Isaac ! Je me demandais quand tu viendrais. Ah tiens, bonjour Stiles.

-Salut, répondit l'humain évasivement.

-Vous vouliez me parler de quoi ? S'empressa de demander le loup-garou qui avait retrouvé de l'espoir.

-Je pense pouvoir t'aider à guérir plus vite... »

oOo

Le lycanthrope était suspendu aux lèvres du vétérinaire qui semblait vouloir faire durer le suspens qui se faisait de plus en plus insoutenable.

« -Bon alors, vous nous la pondez votre information ou on vous aide à la pondre ? Et en plus les poules, personne les aide à pondre, elles le font toutes seules, comme des grandes. Alors je vous conseille de vous dépêcher de pondre parce que je suis pas des plus expérimentés dans le domaine des poulets.

-J'ai préparé un petit sérum à base de diverses plantes aux bienfaits certifiés qui devraient t'aider à estomper le poison, Isaac, annonça Deaton d'un ton impassible.

-Plantes? Estomper le poison ? Répéta le principal concerné qui cherchait à lier les informations dans sa tête. Et c'est censé faire rapidement effet ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée pour tout te dire, on va vite s'en rendre compte je pense.

-Beurk, si j'étais toi je pense pas que je boirais ce truc, c'est dégoûtant et tu sais même pas ce qu'il a mis dedans. Et s'il voulait t'empoisonner ? P'tete bien que c'est lui qui t'a empoisonné il y a une semaine, chuchota Stiles d'un ton lourd de sens.

-Stiles, arrête de voir le mal partout, il essaie juste de m'aider.

-Mouais. »

Le loup-garou porta la fiole à sa bouche et il avala d'un trait le contenu. Voilà qui était fait. Mais il ne voyait pas comment deux, trois plantes l'aiderait à quoi que ce soit. Et il ne savait toujours pas qui était le responsable de tout ça. Ca pouvait être n'importe qui.

oOo

Sur le chemin qui menait à la maison des Stilinski, le jeune Lahey parla à l'humain de ce qu'il s'était passé le matin avec le mystérieux message déposé dans sa chambre.

« -Hmm... Mouais. Si tu veux mon avis, l'individu est passé par la fenêtre et a pris soin de la refermer en partant. Malin. Il faudrait peut-être mettre des caméras dans ta chambre, comme ça si quelqu'un venait on le verrait. Tu crois pas ?

-Ca me semble être une bonne idée, il faudra en parler avec Derek pour voir ce qu'il en pense.

-On en reparle demain alors, c'est le mieux.

-Yep bonne nuit, lui lança le blond.

-Bonne nuit, Isaac. »

oOo

« 'Pa ! Je suis rentré! Annonça Stiles en entrant.

-Tu étais passé où toi encore ? Le réprima son père.

-J'étais avec « un ami », répondit simplement le plus jeune.

-Un ami ?

-Oui, un ami. J'ai encore le droit d'avoir des amis où ça te semble louche ?

-Il s'appelle comment ?

-Mais enfin papa ! Tu veux en venir où là ? J'étais juste avec un ami, tu t'en fiches de son prénom. D'ailleurs je vois même pas pourquoi on est en train d'en parler.

-Je te connais, si c'était un simple « ami » tu m'aurais précisé son prénom mais là tu ne m'as rien dit. Ce qui veut dire que ce fameux ami est important pour toi.

-Tu es pas logique là... Je devrais faire l'inverse non ? Te préciser son prénom quand l'ami est important et rien te dire quand il ne l'est pas.

-Il s'appelle comment ?

-... Isaac. »

**A suivre...**

* * *

_Verdict? Je ne mords toujours pas : un avis fait plaisir !_


	10. Chapitre 9 - Résolution

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. (quel malheur !)

**Rating:** T

**Avertissement:** Un couple homosexuel pourrait être envisagé par la suite.

**Pairing:** A voir.

Note de l'auteur:_ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :)_

Je tenais juste à préciser avant que vous ne lisiez que je fais allusion à une séparation entre Isaac et Allison ; ils ne se sont pas séparés dans la série mais dans ma fanfiction ils le sont donc voilà ;)

* * *

Stiles se repassait en boucle la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son père une heure plus tôt. Il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir alors il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire.

_Une heure plus tôt, salon des Stilinski_

_« -Il est important à quel degré pour toi ? _lui avait demandé le shérif.

_-Je suis vraiment obligé de te répondre ? On peut pas juste en reparler demain ? Tu vois j'ai eu une dure journée là et je suis vraiment crevé. Je vais allé me coucher tiens. Bonne..._

_-Hep, hep, hep, tu ne bouges pas d'ici avant d'avoir répondu à ma question. »_

L'adolescent avait soufflé avant de chercher longuement les mots convenables en réponse à la question posée par son père.

_« -Il est gentil, drôle, mi... Euh..._

_-« Mi » quoi ? _L'avait interrogé l'aîné Stilinski.

_-Mi... Mi loup-garou mi humain ça te va comme réponse? Parce qu'on en a déjà parlé et tu connais l'existence de créatures surnaturelles dans Beacon Hills, tu en as toi même fait les frais avec Jennifer Blacke. Donc pour résumer, Derek est un loup-garou alpha, Scott est aussi un alpha, il y a aussi Jackson qui est un bêta, Peter qui est un ancien alpha mais redevenu bêta, Boyd et Erica qui sont des bêtas. Mais ça tu le sais déjà, c'est juste un résumé. Tu te souviens ? Ils ont des poils qui leur poussent partout sur le visage, des crocs, des yeux qui changent de couleur, tu veux le récapitulatif ?_

_-... Hmm... Et Isaac ?_

_-Quoi Isaac ?_

_-Isaac, il est comment Isaac ?_

_-Isaac... Isaac c'est un adorable loup-garou tout mignon... Oups._

_-Ah bah voilà, c'était pas très compliqué à dire !_

_-Je... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Mais... Enfin si, c'est ce que je voulais dire. Mais j'y peux rien moi si même quand il se transforme il est toujours aussi mignon. Et en tant qu'humain il... Je vais me coucher._

_-C'est ton copain ? »_

La question fatale venait d'être posée. _Stiles s'arrêta net à la première marche de l'escalier et il pivota lentement sur lui-même._

_« -Tu... C'est quoi cette question ? Persifla t-il._

_-Je me demande juste si mon fils a un copain, il n'y a rien de mal à ça._

_-Non, ce n'est pas mon copain. »_

L'hyperactif avait ensuite rejoint sa chambre, s'enfermant à l'intérieur et soufflant un bon coup. Il n'avait pas laissé le temps à son père de répliquer, sa vie privée ne le concernait en rien du tout. Il s'était laissé tomber sur son lit aussi lourdement que nécessaire et avait nonchalamment retiré ses vêtements qu'il avait jeté sur le sol déjà encombré par divers objets qui auraient dû être rangés depuis belle lurette.

Et depuis qu'il s'était glissé sous les couvertures, la conversation tenue auparavant le torturait et il ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

Tout à coup, sa fenêtre s'ouvrit et quelqu'un se glissa à l'intérieur de sa chambre.

oOo

Dans l'obscurité, Stiles ne distinguait pas bien qui était l'individu venant de pénétrer dans la pièce.

« -Isaac, c'est toi ? Questionna l'humain.

-Non, c'est Scott. »

L'hyperactif tâtonna dans le noir à la recherche de l'interrupteur. Quand il le trouva enfin, il put voir son meilleur ami, adossé contre la fenêtre et jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

« -J'espère que tu as une très bonne raison de me déranger à cette heure-ci parce que tu vois, j'essaie de dormir. Non pas que ça marche mais j'essaie quand même. Donc à moins d'être atteint d'une maladie très rare, pire que ta lycanthropie, bien que ce ne soit pas si horrible d'être un affreux loup-garou tout poilu, ou qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose de grave à quelqu'un, tu peux...

-C'est... Allison... C'est Allison qui a empoisonné Isaac. »

oOo

Isaac n'était pas directement rentré chez Derek, il marchait dans la rue, les mains dans les poches. Il relevait de temps en temps la tête pour regarder le ciel étoilé tout en continuant sa marche. Tout à coup, il se sentit partir, la tête lui tourna, il vit le noir s'installer devant ses yeux et il eut peur de perdre le contrôle, comme à chaque crise. Il ne pourrait rien maîtriser sans Stiles, il le savait. Alors il se mit à courir, courir aussi vite que son corps le lui permettait. Il tenait sa tête entre ses mains et grimaçait de douleur mais il ne s'arrêtait pas. Seulement, il n'arriva pas à temps à l'habitation de l'humain et il s'écroula sur le sol, perdant à nouveau le contrôle.

oOo

Stiles resta bouche bée un moment suite à l'annonce que son meilleur ami venait de lui faire. Alors c'était Allison ? C'était Allison qui avait tout organisé depuis le début ? Mais comment une telle chose pouvait être possible ?

« -Allison... Allison comme Allison Argent ? LA Allison ? ? Allison ton ex petite amie ? Allison l'ex de Isaac ? Allison la chasseuse ? Allison la fille de Chris Argent ? Dit moi que c'est une autre Allison bon sang ! Hurla l'hyperactif.

-Non... Je ne peux pas te le dire car c'est bien Allison Argent, avoua Scott.

-Mais... Pourquoi ? Comment ? Pour quelle raison !

-Je... Je l'avais invité au parc, juste en tant qu'amie hein, soyons clairs, et elle s'est d'un coup effondrée en pleurs. Je ne savais pas pourquoi vu qu'on ne discutait de rien de spécial, de la pluie et du beau temps quoi, alors je lui ai demandé et c'est là qu'elle m'a tout avoué. »

oOo

_Quelques heures plus tôt, parc de Beacon Hills_

_« -Alors c'est là qu'il m'a répondu « Bah, les poules sont pas prêtes d'avoir des dents mais en même temps, on pourrait essayer de leur en implanter et dans ce cas là, elles en auraient » et je t'épargne la suite du discours qu'il m'a déballé ! _Avait raconté Scott en riant de bon cœur. _»_

_Allison s'effondra en pleurs, ne pouvant contenir ses larmes._

_« -Allison ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

_-Je... Je... C'est moi ! C'est moi qui ait empoisonné Isaac, c'est moi qui est tout manigancé ! Et maintenant je ne peux pas en assumer les conséquences, c'est trop lourd à porter et je … Je suis désolée... »_

_Scott s'était levé du banc d'un seul coup, ne sachant que répondre à cette annonce des plus chamboulantes._

oOo

Stiles avait tiré son meilleur ami hors de la pièce, courant dans la maison jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, ne faisant même pas attention à si son père l'entendait partir au beau milieu de la nuit.

« -Stiles ! Attends ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? L'avait questionné Scott en le suivant.

-Trouver Isaac ! Je m'en fiche qu'il soit quatre heures du matin, je m'en fiche complètement ! »

Le lycanthrope n'avait pas pu lui faire entendre raison et il était monté dans la jeep de l'humain.

oOo

« -Comment ça il est pas là ? C'est pas le moment de rigoler Derek ! Parce que au cas où tu le verrais pas, je suis pas du tout en train de rigoler ! Alors si Isaac est vraiment pas là, on ferait mieux de vite le retrouver avant qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ! S'écria Stiles qui était dans le loft de l'alpha.

-Mais attends, il va peut-être arriver, le raisonna t-il.

-Mais oui ! A quatre heures du matin si il est pas dans son lit c'est qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose alors je vais de ce pas le chercher ! »

L'humain avait ensuite tourné les talons.

oOo

Stiles courait dans les rues de Beacon Hills, rien ne l'arrêtait. Il regardait partout pour voir si il apercevait Isaac quelque part mais ce n'était que néant.

« -Isaac ! Isaac ! Bon sang mais tu es où ? Criait le fils du shérif. »

Il courait depuis cinq bonnes minutes et il haletait, compressant sa côte avec son poing pour atténuer le poing de côté qui le tiraillait de toutes parts. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et il continua sa course.

Il s'éloignait de plus en plus du loft de Derek mais il n'y faisait pas attention : dans ce moment là, seul Isaac importait. Il devait le retrouver, coûte que coûte. Et sa seule envie était de pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras pour être rassuré. Parce que Stiles était tout sauf rassuré pendant qu'il courait et cherchait le blond, il débordait même d'une inquiétude insoutenable.

« -ISAAC ! Bordel de cul de poulet ! ISAAC ! »

Il s'essoufflait, chaque pas de plus qu'il faisait était un calvaire, il n'en pouvait plus. Il le sentait venir.

Il allait faire une crise de panique.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Verdict? Je serai très heureuse d'avoir votre avis alors n'hésitez pas :)


	11. Chapitre 10 - Aux fourneaux Peter !

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. (quel malheur !)

**Rating:** T

**Avertissement:** Un couple homosexuel pourrait être envisagé par la suite.

**Pairing:** A voir.

Note de l'auteur:_ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :)_

_(la fin se rapproche à grands pas, il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres, voir même un seul normalement)_

* * *

Stiles perdit pied, le monde tournoya autour de lui et l'air lui manqua. Il essayait de faire ce qu'on lui avait toujours dit : se concentrer sur sa respiration. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il s'était laissé tomber à genoux dans la rue et à la seule pensée qu'Isaac pourrait ne pas aller bien, il sombrait davantage.

Il faisait une crise de panique.

Il n'y avait plus d'issue possible. Plus de roue de secours. Si personne ne venait pour l'aider, il allait mourir au beau milieu de la ville.

oOo

Isaac s'était remis de sa crise, il s'était accroché au souvenir de l'humain et cela lui avait évité de justesse de courir dans tout Beacon Hills suite à un de ses flashs. Quand il arriva à tenir à peu près bien sur ses jambes et qu'il fut calmé, il entreprit de rejoindre le loft de Derek. Il tituba plusieurs fois avant de reprendre définitivement son équilibre. Mais tout à coup, il sentit l'odeur de Stiles, il entendit le pouls du brun qui battait à tout rompre et il pouvait même ressentir l'inquiétude qui émanait de l'adolescent.

« -Stiles ? S'interrogea le lycanthrope en accélérant le pas. STILES? »

Il courait désormais, suivant l'odeur de l'hyperactif. Il arriva bien vite à l'endroit où l'adolescent était, ne pouvant respirer normalement.

« -STILES ! Cria Isaac en se jetant à genoux à côté de lui. Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Le blond était complètement paniqué. Il ne savait que faire pour stopper les soubresauts de l'humain.

« -Je... Je...

-Non, non, non, ne parle pas ! Lui ordonna le loup-garou. »

On pouvait lire l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait dans ses yeux. Il maintenait Stiles par les épaules et réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

« -Essaie de respirer calmement Stiles ! Inspire, expire, inspire, expire. »

Le fils du shérif essaya tant bien que mal de suivre les conseils que lui dictait Isaac, mais il avait beaucoup du mal à les appliquer.

« -S'il-te-plaît Stiles, respire normalement, murmura Isaac au creux de son oreille. Je suis là, tout va bien. Tout le monde va bien. Il n'y a plus aucune raison de s'inquiéter. »

Le lycanthrope tenait la main de l'humain dans la sienne et il la caressait du bout des doigts tout en continuant de parler à l'hyperactif.

« -Voilà, continue comme ça Stiles, je suis là, je reste avec toi. Je ne te laisserai pas seul. »

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'adolescent put enfin se calmer et son cœur se stabilisa à une vitesse normale.

« -Mon dieu ! Ne me refait plus jamais ça ! S'écria Isaac en prenant Stiles dans ses bras.

-Dou-Doucement! Je suis encore en vie, enfin... je crois. »

oOo

Scott jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, une moue inquiète peinte sur le visage. Derek avait les bras croisés sur son torse et il réfléchissait. Quant à Peter, il fixait les deux hommes, assis sur l'escalier.

« -Si ça vous inquiète tant que ça, vous avez qu'à aller les chercher, les deux autres guignols, lança l'aîné pour briser le silence. »

Il n'obtenu aucune réponse de la part des deux autres personnes se tenant dans la pièce.

« -Hey, je propose juste moi ! Pas besoin de me regarder comme ça ! S'exclama le blond en faisant mine de bouder. »

Derek prit la décision de partir à la recherche des deux adolescents, vite rejoint par Scott.

« -Tu continues à bouder sur l'escalier ou tu nous accompagnes ? Ironisa l'alpha à l'attention de son oncle.

-Je boude pas d'abord, grogna l'autre. »

Le brun haussa les épaules avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

oOo

Allison s'était enfermée dans sa chambre et s'était glissée sous les couvertures. Elle tenait dans ses mains son oreiller et des larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues rosies. Elle s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir fait une chose pareille à son ex petit copain. Mais ce qui était fait était fait et on ne pouvait de toute façon pas revenir en arrière. C'était trop tard.

oOo

Derek et Scott ne tardèrent pas à trouver Stiles et Isaac qui n'avaient toujours pas bougés, l'un tenant encore l'autre dans ses bras.

« -Stiles ! Isaac ! Est-ce que ça va ? S'empressa de demander Scott en arrachant presque son meilleur ami des bras du lycanthrope. Regarde moi Stiles ! Ca va ?

-Hey, il y a pas marqué nounours en peluche sur mon front, on m'arrache pas des mains des gens comme ça, enfin des pattes dans ce cas-là vu qu'Isaac est un loup-garou, et que dans « loup-garou » il y a loup et les loups ont des pattes, enfin normalement, mais vous autres lycanthropes, vous gardez vos mains avec cependant d'horribles griffes tranchantes. Il y en a même qui en ont sur les pieds, une horreur. Vous comprenez ma référence pas vrai ? Pour répondre à ta question, quand même parce que là j'y ai pas encore vraiment répondu, voire pas du tout en fait. Même pas un mini peu vu que je me suis même totalement éloigné du sujet. C'était quoi la question au fait ?

-Laisse tomber, j'ai ma réponse, sourit Scott. »

oOo

Ni Derek, ni Scott n'avait demandé aux deux garçons pourquoi ils étaient collés un à l'autre quand ils étaient arrivés. Et c'était loin d'être le plus important dans le cas présent.

« -Je réclame un conseil de guerre ! Je veux que tout le monde soit réuni ici, et rapidement ! Alors Peter tu bouges tes fesses de l'escalier, TOUT DE SUITE ! Et tu viens au salon comme tout le monde ! Lâche ça Scottie, on a plus important à régler qu'envoyer de stupides sms à je ne sais qui. Et toi Derek! Tu essaieras de faire des pâtes à une autre heure de la journée, tu veux ? Lydia ! Tes ongles peuvent attendre tu sais ? Jackson ! Enlève ce sourire stupide de ton visage, j'en peux plus de voir ta tronche. Boyd et Erica ! Vous vous rapprochez du canapé s'vouplait, restez pas à trois cent kilomètres ! Et... ISAAC ! Tu fous quoi là ?

-Tu vas te calmer oui ? Râla Jackson.

-TAIS TOI ! Elle est où Allison bon sang ? »

Stiles était en effervescence, il ne tenait tout bonnement plus en place.

On tapa à la porte et Allison pénétra dans la pièce, le visage dénué d'une quelconque joie.

oOo

La meute discuta pendant une bonne heure, certains exprimant sans retenue leur dégoût pour le geste de la brune. D'autres restaient plus discrets. Mais chacun était peiné de la dure vérité, ils auraient tous aimés, autant qu'ils soient, que cette histoire soit inventée de toutes parts et que la chasseuse n'y soit pour rien. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Allison avait fourni un discours explicatif, racontant qu'elle avait fait ça par vengeance après sa dure rupture avec Isaac. Alors elle n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir et elle lui avait glissé le produit dans son assiette, au lycée. Personne ne s'était rendu compte de rien et elle avait pendant un moment savouré sa petite vengeance avant de comprendre que ça avait fait d'importants dégâts au vu de la puissance du produit magique.

Elle n'avait ensuite pas eu la force de l'avouer à la meute, regrettant son geste et ne voulant pas se mettre ses amis à dos.

La brune s'était longuement excusée pendant que ce qui voulaient s'exprimer sur l'affaire donnaient leur avis.

Après les explications, tout le monde était retourné chez soi. Tout le monde à part Stiles qui avait insisté pour manger au loft le midi. Il avait envoyé un message à son père pour le prévenir de son absence et il avait commencé à sauter un peu partout.

« -Calme toi Stiles, tu n'es pas au parc d'attraction, souffla Derek. Zut ! J'ai encore raté mon plat de pâtes à la bolognaise.

-Mais bon sang mais comment tu t'arranges pour rater des pâtes Derek ? C'est pourtant pas compliqué ! Laisse moi faire et admire un peu l'artiste ! Annonça l'humain en bombant le torse. »

Il s'approcha du plan de cuisine et entama de couper les oignons. Tout à coup, un cri strident déchira le silence du loft.

« -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Je me suis coupé le doigt ! Appelez les urgences, le samu, les pompiers ! VITE ! Je vais mourir ! Me vider de mon sang ! Adieu monde cruel... »

Isaac avait accouru dans la cuisine et avait sourit en voyant que les propos de l'humain étaient exagérés. Il l'avait conduit dans la salle de bain et lui avait désinfecté l'entaille avant de lui mettre un pansement.

« -Bon bah, je crois que c'est encore moi qui vais me taper la cuisine, se désola Peter. »

**A suivre...**

* * *

Verdict? Je ne mords pas ^^


	12. Chapitre 11 - De la guimauve en final

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. (quel malheur !)

**Rating:** T

**Avertissement:** Un couple homosexuel pourrait être envisagé par la suite.

**Pairing:** A voir.

Note de l'auteur:_ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :)_

_Voilà le final de la fanfiction qui a été assez courte, 10 chapitres + 1 prologue. J'espère ne pas avoir été trop vite dans les événements qui s'enchaînent et que vous ne serez pas déçus par la fin. Merci à vous pour vos reviews, votre présence, vos encouragements... Vous êtes géniaux !_

* * *

_Une semaine plus tard_

Isaac avait commencé à aller mieux, petit à petit. Stiles était resté à ses côtés au maximum, l'aidant à surmonter ses peurs, ses craintes et ses crises. Alors, de fil en fil, le lycanthrope avait retrouvé son sourire habituel, il avait recommencé à rire avec ses amis mais surtout : il n'était plus victime de crises bizarroïdes qui le tourmentaient tant. Il était heureux, tout simplement.

L'hyperactif s'était donc énormément rapproché du blond au cours du dernier mois. Ces deux là étaient désormais toujours collés ensembles et ils rigolaient et se chamaillaient pour un oui ou pour un non. Scott en était presque jaloux.

« -Hey ! Tu passes plus de temps avec lui qu'avec moi en ce moment, bougonna t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Scottie ! Tu vas pas me faire une crise de jalousie hein ? Tu sais très bien que tu es mon unique frère, avec lui c'est... pas pareil, tu vois ?

-C'est à dire ? »

Stiles essaya de tourner sa langue dans sa bouche pour éviter de dire une bêtise qu'il regretterait aussitôt, mais au lieu de ça, il se mordit violemment la langue et il hurla de douleur.

« -AIIIIIIIIIIIIIE !

-Euh, ça va Stiles ?

-Est-ce que ça a l'air ? C'est pas comme si je venais de hurler de douleur Scottie, et en plus je suis pas comme toi, à guérir en trois secondes, je suis pas un loup-garou. J'ai trop mal à la langue, aide moiiiii, le supplia l'humain.

-T'aider en faisant quoi?

-Euh... Oublie ça. Pour en revenir à la question de toute à l'heure, c'est pas pareil avec Isaac parce que c'est … juste pas pareil. Avec toi c'est une super forte amitié tu vois ? Je t'aime comme si tu étais de ma famille, comme si tu étais mon frère. Mes sentiments pour lui sont pas les mêmes. Je me sens rassuré quand il est avec moi, j'ai envie de toujours passer du temps avec lui, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Ouais, c'est pas pareil.

-Tu es en train de dire que...

-Oui, Scottie. »

Les deux adolescents restèrent là, à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux. Scott ne savait quoi répondre à son meilleur ami et ce dernier regrettait déjà ce qu'il venait de dire.

oOo

C'était l'heure du cours d'économie avec le professeur Finstock, les élèves arrivèrent petit à petit dans la salle. Sans surprise, Stiles franchit le dernier la porte de la classe, juste après Scott qui semblait être ailleurs.

« -Ca commence à bien faire Bilinski ! Tu le fais exprès d'arriver tous les jours en retard à mon cours ? Ca t'ennuie l'économie ? Tu en as marre de voir Greenberg peut-être ? Ou alors tu en as marre de me voir ? DANS TOUS LES CAS VA T'ASSEOIR !

-Oui, coach, accepta l'humain en levant les yeux au ciel, Finstock ne changerait jamais. »

oOo

« -Pss, Isaac, tu fais quoi ce soir ? Chuchota l'adolescent en appelant le lycanthrope qui était assis devant lui.

-Rien de spécial et toi ?

-Rien non plus, tu passes chez moi ? Ah non mauvaise idée, y a mon père !

-Tu veux pas que ton père me voit ?

-Non c'est pas ça, il se demanderait juste pourquoi je ramène un garçon à la maison, et il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de me mitrailler de questions. Surtout qu'il te demanderait ton prénom et … j'ose même pas imaginer !

-Bah il a quoi mon prénom ?

-Euh... oublie ce que j'ai dit. Je peux venir au loft ?

-Pas de problèmes, évite juste de faire des pâtes comme la semaine dernière. De toute façon Peter s'occupe déjà de la cuisine.

-Oui t'inquiète pas, sourit l'hyperactif. »

Scott était intrigué par la conversation des deux hommes, il ne put se résigner à poser une question à Stiles, en toute innocence.

« -C'est quoi le problème avec le prénom d'Isaac ? murmura t-il.

-Au cas où tu aurais pas remarqué, ça ne sert à rien de parler si doucement alors qu'il se trouve juste devant et qu'il entend absolument tout ce qu'on dit.

-J'aurai au moins essayé... »

oOo

Le brun ne lâcha pas l'hyperactif de la matinée, si bien que celui-ci céda enfin et accepta de dire le pourquoi du comment à son ami. Ils quittèrent le réfectoire et s'éloignèrent des autres.

« -Alors, alors, alors ?

-Calme toi Scottie ! Ca n'a rien d'exceptionnel ni même de croustillant, pas comme les céréales, ou de génial... Ou que sais-je encore ! C'est quelque chose de banal d'aucune importance qui ne risque même pas de t'intéresser et je...

-Accouche ! Ca fait des heures que j'attends !

-Tu sais que t'es chiant quand tu t'y mets ? Mon père a juste découvert que j'étais amoureux de quelqu'un et il m'a... forcé à lui dire le prénom de l'heureux élu. Du coup si Isaac se pointe à la maison, ça va vraiment pas le faire...

-Oooh tout s'éclaircit tout à coup ! Sourit Scott.

-Mouaip, tu vois que ça avait rien d'extraordinaire ! »

Le lycanthrope haussa les épaules.

« -Hey ! C'est moi qui fait ça d'habitude, on pique pas mes habitudes non mais ! Espèce de loup-garou piqueur de haussement d'épaules ! »

Le loup-garou concerné éclata de rire et ils rejoignirent leurs amis.

oOo

La journée se termina calmement et après quelques salutations, Stiles ordonna à Isaac de grimper dans sa jeep. Le blond ne se le fit pas redire deux fois.

« -Bonne journée ? Demanda t-il en bouclant sa ceinture.

-Parfaite et toi ? Encore plus parfaite maintenant qu'on va au loft, ça conclut vraiment la journée en beauté, et quand je me coucherai ce soir, je pourrai vraiment dire « ma journée était parfaite » car ça sera vraiment le cas. Du coup ma journée est pas encore parfaite. Même si elle l'est à peu près vu que tu es dans ma voiture, avec moi, que tu es de bonne humeur, qu'on a tous les deux passés une bonne journée, que tu vas mieux... Ouais, ma journée est déjà presque parfaite. Cette phrase me fait penser à l'émission « Un dîner presque parfait », beurk. Oublie ça. Ca serait plus court de directement te dire que ma journée a été parfaite mais non, je peux pas m'y résoudre. Donc pour te faire un résumé, ma journée était bonne mais n'est pas encore assez bien à mon goût, mais elle le sera très bientôt du coup.

-Je crois que j'ai retenu que le passage où tu me dis que ta journée est parfaite et que tu me demandes comment était la mienne. J'ai dû me perdre en cours de route.

-Je suis habitué. »

oOo

Les deux adolescents arrivèrent au loft de Derek vers dix-huit heures, ce dernier ne fut même pas étonné de voir passer l'humain telle une fusée dans l'appartement. C'était comme ça tous les soirs.

« -Ca va ? Questionna l'alpha à l'attention de son bêta.

-Bien et toi ?

-Comme d'hab'. »

Le blond se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre pour rejoindre Stiles qui l'attendait déjà. Il avait à peine posé la main sur la poignée de la porte que l'hyperactif l'ouvrit brusquement au même moment. Les deux hommes se percutèrent et le fils du shérif tomba en arrière. Isaac se précipita pour le rattraper, passant un bras dans son dos et glissant sa main dans celle du brun pour l'aider à se relever.

« -Merci, c'était gentil de ta part de pas me laisser m'étaler comme une crêpe, le gratifia le jeune homme.

-Tu comptais aller où en sortant ? Le questionna Isaac en souriant, la main de l'autre toujours entrecroisée avec la sienne.

-J'allais dire bonjour à Derek, je crois que j'ai oublié tout à l'heure.

-Tu allais ressortir juste pour... ça ? S'étonna le lycanthrope.

-Hmm... je venais peut-être te chercher par la même occasion ?

-Je vois, rit le loup-garou. »

Les deux hommes se regardaient, l'un plongeait ses iris bleus azur dans ceux noisettes de l'autre, celui-ci faisait l'inverse. Ils pouvaient chacun sentir le souffle de l'autre, leurs corps s'étaient inconsciemment rapprochés. Le pouls de Stiles accéléra quand Isaac se rapprocha davantage, le visage lumineux. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, ils auraient pu s'embrasser juste en tendant un peu les lèvres.

Ils n'en firent encore rien, profitant du moment. Le lycanthrope caressait doucement la main de l'adolescent. Ce dernier n'attendait qu'une seule chose : que son voisin fasse le premier pas.

Isaac l'avait senti. Il s'avança, tout doucement, regardant toujours Stiles dans les yeux. Un petit centimètre séparaient leurs deux bouches à présent. Qui allait franchir le pas ?

L'humain jugea qu'il avait assez attendu cet instant comme ça, il déposa lentement ses lèvres sur celles du loup-garou. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il avait fermé les yeux pour imprégner ce moment dans sa mémoire. Les lèvres du blond étaient tellement douces et suaves. Ce dernier approfondit le baiser et il fit glisser subitement ses mains sur les hanches de l'hyperactif qui réagit en faisant passer sa langue dans la bouche d'Isaac.

Ils n'oublieraient jamais leur premier baiser.

**Fin**

* * *

**Verdict? C'était donc le dernier chapitre, comme dit plus haut. J'espère que vous avez aimé jusqu'au bout et que vous ne serez pas déçus ! Merci encore à vous tous pour votre soutient et votre présence depuis le début. On se retrouve prochainement pour d'autres fanfics, j'espère !**

**I kiss you !**

**chocobi6**


End file.
